What If The Parachutes Never Went Off?
by Toastandsugarcubes05
Summary: If President Coin never sent the bombs over the Capitol, many lives have been saved, including Prim's. Set after the rebellion, People begin to venture back to the ashy remains of District Twelve and romance heats up for the youngest Everdeen. Are Prim and Rory meant to be, or does a famous victor's brother catch her attention instead?
1. Chapter 1 In Ruins

Chapter 1: In Ruins

Prim POV:

Layers of ash cover the structure of what use to be our home in the Seam, and nothing rests in what I use to be able to call District twelve. Life has changed drastically since the 74th Annual Hunger Games when my sister, Katniss Everdeeb, volunteered to take my place and compete instead of me, only two years ago. Then the Quarter Quell, when history changed again, where my sister, a victor, was made to enter the games for a second time. She then started and influenced the rebellion that ended The Hunger Games officially, ending many lives along with it, including President Coin of District Thirteen, and President Coriolanus Snow of Panem.

Life as we know it is changing, the games that ended many children's lives are over, and we have a new President, Commander Paylor. Peeta and Katniss have arranged a wedding date for some time in the early summer, and I am Katniss' Maid of Honor. It has been busy lately, due to the wedding being only 5 months away.

Gale's family came back to District twelve only a couple days after we did, leaving Gale himself behind in district 2,because of a fancy new job he was issued. Since the games are over, people are surviving better, and food is distributed more evenly. Life in the districts is better and more suitably for living.

Mother and I started an apothecary business, while Katniss hunts for Greasy Sae, Peeta bakes, Haymitch still drinks, a lot, and Effie, is well… Effie. I love this life now, it is the most normal our life has ever been, and I am happy for that.

Rory POV:

It is good to be back in District twelve, even though everything is in ruins. We live a couple houses down from the Everdeen's, and Peeta's up and coming bakery. Things are getting rebuilt, which is good, like the Hob, and the Justice Building.

Our nation is different now ever since the rebellion, that ended the Games, finished. Our new President, Paylor, is extraordinary. She has plans to rebuild and renovate our Nation. Everyone seems to like her, well… I do anyways.

"Rory, Rory, honey?" my mother was calling from the kitchen. "Yes mom?"

"Can you go out and get my some bread, please? We are running low."

"Yes mom," I replied.

Now that Gale had a job in district two, and was never home, I was the one to do all the running around for the family. It was a chore that I didn't actually mind, I liked getting out of this small house and Peeta's house wasn't that far from ours, so it was easier than usual chores. Plus, to get to Peeta's, I have to go past the Everdeen's house, which I didn't mind at all.

"Primrose Everdeen… Primrose Hawthorne" I look around to see if anyone heard, Stop it Rory, before someone actually hears you.

Prim… is my best friend, and for years she is the girl who I would do anything just to talk to her. Her blond hair in the braid, blue eyes, and her incredibly sweet nature, she is just so perfect. I don't really pay any attention to anything else when I am around her. There are times when I can just talk to her naturally, but when she flutters those beautiful eyes, or when she flips her hair without knowing it, I turn into this awkward babbling idiot. Even thinking about those eyes of hers makes me feel anxious. I love her, so much, even though she doesn't know that, as far as I know.

All of a sudden I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my left foot. I lift it up in the air to see the damage. Shards of broken glass surround me, and I all of a sudden know what happened. "Shit… glass really?" I mumble aloud. Well… at least I will be seeing the girl I am in love with while she removes this sharp piece of glass that went through my shoe. I should really start paying attention to my surroundings more.


	2. Chapter 2 Eye Contact

**A/N: Thank you, so much for the recent reviews on my first fanfiction. You don't know how much I appreciate your opinion. Anyways, I am sorry for the delay, but here is chapter two, Eye Contact. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, but.. If you don't, please give me advice on how to make it better. It would be greatly appreciated. I am sorry about the length; I will make the chapters longer in the future. xoxo**

Chapter 2: Eye Contact

Prim POV:

Lately it hasn`t been busy in the apothecary, since district twelve is rebuilding and many are still in thirteen, but we have a few customers that come. Mother is usually busy with other things, so she usually leaves the apothecary to me, for now, since we haven`t had many serious cases.

A knock to the door brings me to my senses and I scramble to return to reality. I run to the door, opening it, shocked at the sight before me. Rory Hawthorne. Rory Hawthorne is on my step. With his dark ruffled hair, and gray eyes, and his smile. He is a spitting image of his brother Gale, with his tall structure and olive skin tone. I suddenly feel the need to fix my hair and put on some makeup.

`Hey Rory, how are you" I say in my most innocent tone, even though I am screaming inside. Then I notice that he is leaning against the railing and lifting his left foot in the air as if it is hurt.

"Oh my god Rory, are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me?" I bring him in the house, by the arm and lead him to the small room that is the apothecary. I sit him on the bed trying not to bump into his injured foot.

"Nice to see you too Prim," he said with a smirk across his face, god did I ever love when he did that. I could feel the heat from my face and knew if there wasn't colour in my cheeks now, there will be soon; I need to gain control, he was just my best friend right? I turned for the moment, and allowed my face to return to its normal shade. I grabbed a pair of latex looking gloves from the counter; I needed to be ready to examine this_ patient's_ foot, hopefully without the blushing part.

Rory POV

She turned from this innocent young girl, to this serious, independent woman. It made me love her even more. I could probably stare at her fresh face forever. She looked up, and I tried to make it look like I wasn't staring at her the whole time.

"So what seems to be the problem Rory?" She was so serious; I had to joke with her.

"Well, Miss Everdeen…" when she laughed she looked so pure. It takes everything inside of me not to take her face in my hands right now, and kiss her.

Prim POV:

He was one of the only ones to actually make me laugh on the job, I roll my eyes playfully as to signal that joke time was over. "Well… let's have a look at your foot shall we? Oh my…" he looked concerned at my expression.

"Is it bad?" He was obviously anxious, but tried to cover his concerns with a straight face.

"Well, it's not that deep, so it shouldn't be hard to remove…so-" Whn I looked up towards him, straight into his deep grey saucers. I instantly forget everything, and gazed at him.

Rory POV:

There they were those eyes again, you could just get lost into that blue. It wasn't a cold blue; it was more of a warmer tone, it was comforting. It feels so natural, maybe today is the right to tell her I love her…

She turned her head, back down to my injured foot. I only wished our moment had lasted longer. God Dammit, I should have made a move, Maybe it was good that I didn't. That would have made the few moments of her pulling the glass from my foot even more awkward then it should.

Her soft voice brought me back to the world. "So… um it shouldn't hurt to remove it"

"Oh… ahem, that's good. It won't hurt." Wow, good job, she is defiantly think something is up now, She probably even thinks that you are a coward now from the damn glass. I am just going to have to keep my cool; I only hope I don't use my girly shriek when she attempts to take the shard of glass from my foot.


	3. Chapter 3 Crutches

**A/N: I am so sorry I have been able to update in a while. I have been really busy with family, and friends, and all that fun stuff. Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter… Chapter 4 should be published tonight, or tomorrow morning at the latest. This is indeed a Prory Chapter… not really the fluff, you guys want. More fluff…? In future chapters? Review. Review.. REVIEW PLEASE 3 you don't know how much I appreciate your thoughts about my chapters. Considering this is my first fan fiction, it is going well. Anyways I really hope you enjoy the chapter. xoxoxoxo**

* * *

Chapter 3: Crutches

Rory POV:

"Just hold still, it won't hurt much Rory. If it does, don't worry it won't last long, okay?" She smiled, and I nodded, it wasn't as painful as it could have been, but I am not one to tolerate pain. I could feel warm tears in my eyes about to form, and I gripped the edge of the bed. I must have showed my discomfort because Prim had that worried look on her face. I closed my eyes, ready to faint, until she shook my shoulder as to signal that it was over. "See it didn't hurt that much, right? The piece of glass wasn't that big either." She smiled at me and cleaned her hands and the glass.

When she turned, I allowed myself to release a tear; it was warm, and cascaded from the left side of my face. Don't get carried away now Rory, you have to be a man about it. If she sees you crying it will make you look like you are a complete and total fool.

She turned around, with a bandage, and what looked like a medicine, probably some herbal concoction to help prevent infection. She was gentle as she smeared it to my injury, looking up at my reaction every few seconds. Most likely she was making sure I wasn't in agony, she then applied the soft bandage to my foot.

"Thank you Prim" I just managed choked out. I had to get out of there as fast as possible, otherwise things were going to get ugly, and plus my mother was expecting me with bread a half an hour ago. I sat up, and attempted to get up from the bed.

"Sorry to have to leave so soon Prim. My mother wanted me to get some bread before…I… you know… stepped on a piece of glass" She smiled at me reassuringly, as she took of the doctors jacket.

I got up from the hospital bed limping, attempting to make it to the door. Attempt obviously failed and I was sent aback a couple steps losing all balance and landing back on the bed.

Prim's laughing uncontrollably now, so much for not looking like a complete fool. "Do you need some help Rory?"

I nodded, which made her giggle more. She grabbed what looked like a pair of crutches from the small supply closet. She walked over and handed them to me. I have never used crutches before.

"Here take these; they will help you move around while your foot heals." She showed me how to operate them and took me for a test drive." It took a couple tries before I got the hang of them, but they were easier to use then limping around with only one good foot.

"Thank You Prim, once again you helped me alot" I smiled and hurriedly went for the door.

Prim POV:

He was doing fine, until he attempted to open the doorknob. He was struggling so much, it was actually kinda cute.

"Do you need anything?" I giggled more while his struggling continued.

"Um… nope, I am okay." I needed to relieve him from his misery, Still struggling with the door, I walked over and opened the door for him.

I smirked. "How is that?"

"Much better, I appreciate all the help. Thank you Dr. Everdeen." He half smiled and I laughed. As he was about to leave I grabbed his sleeve, and cleared my throat.

"Mr. Hawthorne, I would like to see you in my office in a couple days, to see how your injury is healing. " I said in my most serious, mature voice.

"Yes, doctor." He used a monotone voice. It's the same voice I would use whenever Mother would ask me to finish a chore. He left down the pathway from the doorway.

"Behave, and don't trip over your feet while you walk home. " He shook off the advice with his hand, almost falling sideways. I smiled and shut the door tightly.

I walked over to the window to see how he was fairing. He was so charming, and funny. His failed attempt at being "manly" was simply adorable. Every time I hear that boy's voice I melt, "Primrose Hawthorne," I love the ring to it, it was so mature. Prim… stop thinking like that. He would never like you, you and him are best friends. Nothing is ever going to change.

* * *

**A/N: So i hope you guys liked the chapter. It's been in the making for awhile now. The next chapter will be posted soon, i promise. 3**


	4. Chapter 4 The Bread

**A/N: Okay, so this is a very short chapter, and it is also not a Prory Chapter, sorry I felt I needed to explain how Rory feels about Peeta. This chapter is NOT for Gale and Katniss shippers. Sorry, but I am a true Everlarker.3 Anyways I truly hope you like the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Bread

Rory POV:

I figure I should still get some bread, so I hobble on my crutches over to Peeta's house. I knock on the door with the crutch; it is easier to balance now that I am use to the crutches. The door opened, and Peeta is surprised to see me in this state.

"Ah, Rory, you are on… crutches?" he asked.

"I stepped on a piece of glass on the way over here about an hour ago. Prim helped me. She gave me these to help me walk around better while my foot heals."

"Yes, Prim is the little healer isn't she?" He said reassuringly.

I nodded and we both shared a laugh. It used to be more awkward due to Peeta and Gale`s relationship. They were technically at war with each other over Katniss, but ever since Gale got that job in District 2, Peeta and Katniss have gotten closer. In fact their wedding is in early summer. Anyways Peeta is a really nice guy, and he helps me a lot, considering I never see Gale anymore.

"Come on inside and tell me what you would like today," I walked into the doorway and the scent of cinnamon and dill overcame me. It was a very lovely smell, interestingly enough.

"My mom just wants a loaf of bread please." I answered, and he nodded.

'Coming up, there is a fresh batch in the oven right now, shouldn't take long."

I nodded, "Thanks Peeta." He went back to check on the bread, the smell was intoxicating. After several moments he brought out the bread and put it in plastic bag.

"So, how are you liking the crutches?" he asked.

"They are okay, I am having trouble walking, and opening doors, but I don't fall as much."

"So, I have a question…? How are you going to carry the bread with your crutches? I mean you probably need your hands to use the equipment, right?" He smiled, and laughed a little and I looked puzzled. How on earth was I going to carry the bread in my condition? I can't even open a door on my own.

"Um…that's a really good question, I-"

He laughed, and said, "How about I get Prim to help you, she is just next door? She is so sweet-"

"-and pretty, not to mention adorable, and those eyes…it's like looking in a sea of blue." I looked at Peeta's expression. Why was he looking at me like that, I didn't say anything… wrong…

"Oh My God, did I say that aloud..?" My face was probably the colour of a tomato, I could feel it getting hotter, and hotter. He just laughed, while I tried to cover the colour on my face.

"So, someone has a crush on Prim… huh?" he smirked, and I blushed. He knew, I couldn't hide it anymore after my comment on her eyes.

"Yes, it's not a crush anymore though…" Peeta moved closer, he was defiantly interested in this topic, he went through it himself with Prim's sister, Katniss in the 74th Hunger Games.

"Look, its okay, I went through the same thing with Katniss, only we weren't really friends at the time, we hardly knew each other. You have a better chance than I did, I mean you and her are good friends. I never would have thought that I would be marrying the girl that hardly even acknowledged me only a couple years ago"

"That's right. I guess I never thought of it like that." It's true I never thought of it, and plus, Prim has more of a kinder nature then Katniss does, but I wasn't going to mention that in front of Peeta.

"Here, I am sure she would be happy to help you carry the bread, after all she's helped you before, right?" he smirked, looking down at my inured foot and left the room to use the phone. Now was my chance, Peeta was right, I had to tell her how I feel about her, I might never get the chance. I don't want to turn into Gale, and miss the only chance I have, and then she would find someone else. I would regret that for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, you see i just love the suspense... sorry again about the chapter being short. i will in the meantime try to make my chapters longer. Now... i see that what other authors are doing is they will post a new chapter, depending on how many reviews they get. So... the faster you review... the faster the chapter will be posted. Since i am not "popular" right now, i was hoping my reviews (5 in total) will increase... to maybe 8 reviews.. 3 more guys... its not that hard, right?**

**Anyways REVIEW... or dont, but just think... if you dont review... the new chapter wont be posted. :O **

**ANDDDD GUESS WHAT GUISE? i smell... a fluffy chapter coming very VERY soon. YOU DONT WANT TO MISS THAT NOW, DO WE?  
**

**xoxoxox  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Little Duck

**A/N: Okay, so i got to 7 reviews... which is okay, more followers, and favourites :) Thank you guys. **

**Okay so i tryed to make this chapter alot longer, and i hope you like it, it took a while, and i finally came up with the idea.**

**By The Way, sorry about the mistakes.. :(  
**

** Enjoy my pretties ( BTW I WENT TO SEE WICKED ON SATURDAY)  
**

**xoxoox  
**

* * *

Chapter 5- Little Duck

Prim POV

It was only a half an hour after Rory left when the phone rang. From the number on the phone, it was identified as to be _"The Bakery."_

'Hello" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey Prim," Peeta said cheerfully.

"Peeta, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but hey can you do me a special favor and come over to the bakery, like right now?"

I giggled, "Sure Peeta, anything to help" I hung up the phone and went immediately for my coat, do I need makeup? I mean I am only going to help Peeta with something; chances are I will be full of flour by the end of the night. I quickly put on my jacket and boots and headed for Peeta's house.

When I arrived and opened the door, I see a familiar dark haired boy, with crutches.

"Oh, Rory," I smiled "What are you doing here?" I walked in, and closed the door after me. Assuming it was only Peeta I would be seeing, I really wished I put makeup on now.

Peeta walked in with the fresh baked bread, the smell was mouth-watering, I loved coming to the bakery. Peeta noticed me, and gave me a smile.

"Prim I called you over to help Mr. Hawthorne over here carry something over to his house, as he is having trouble opening the door on his own."

"Sure thing Peeta, let's go Mr. Hawthorne," I gave Rory a smile, and he just rolled his eyes.

Peeta handed me the bread, and I went for the door and opened. I could hear some whispering behind me, and assumed it was nothing. When I turned to see if Rory was coming he was talking to Peeta.

I cleared my throat, "Rory, are you coming?"

"Yes, I am coming Prim" he hobbled his way over to the door. "Thanks for the help Peeta," He gave him a reassuring smile and went out the door.

"Yes he does seem to be accident prone today. Doesn't he, Peeta?" I said. Peeta laughed, and Rory gave me a nudge with his crutch.

"That's for sure, Bye Prim. Tell Katniss I will be over soon, okay?"

"Bye Peeta, okay." The door shut behind us and we walked to Rory's house.

Rory POV:

"So, what were you and Peeta whispering about behind me…?" Prim asked as she punched my arm playfully.

"We weren't talking about anything important." She looked at me suspiciously

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes playfully at me. what was I going to say, _"We were just talking about how much I am in love with you, and how I needed Peeta's help to convince me that I had to tell you_" No. That was not going to happen.

"I thought I was your best friend, you can tell me anything? Right?" she smiled and I just had to laugh.

"Yes, you are my best friend and, yes I can tell you anything. But it wasn't important, it was just guy stuff. "

I really wanted her to know, but I just couldn't build up my confidence enough to tell her right now, why was I so afraid.

"_You have to tell you love her Rory, you have been best friends forever. She would never reject you."_

"_But, Peeta I don't want anything to hurt our relationship. She is my best friend, and I love her. I could never imagine life without her. _

"_I truly think she feels the same way, I think you just have to give it a try, okay?"_

"Rory…" She taped my arm, which shook me from the hazy flashback of the conversation I had with Peeta just before Prim and I left the Bakery.

"Yeah, I am sorry Prim," I looked down on her, and we locked eyes for a moment, "Fine, it's okay if you don't want to tell me Rory."

Why was she so god damn sweet? I knew she was disappointed. I was her best friend, I should have told her this, but it wasn't that easy. I loved her, and I was terribly afraid of rejection.

We walked back to my house in silence, with nothing but the sound of crutches against the gravel pathway, and the sounds of the Mockingjay's in the far woods, singing their beautiful tune.

Arriving at the house, Prim was about to open the door, I had to tell her today, otherwise I would never get the chance. I grabbed her arm, and she stopped to look up at me, a little hopeful.

"Prim, there is something I have to tell you" She nodded, encouraging me to go on.

She looked at me with those wide blue saucers, and I leaned forward.

"Yes, Rory…" We moved closer, I could smell the sweet scent on her now, I don't know what it was, I couldn't really put a finger on it. She smelt amazing though. I could tell, I was getting flustered, I just hope she doesn't notice.

"Prim.. I-I," I managed to stammer out, just until the door came flying open.

"Dear God, Rory where the hell have you been. I have been worried sick." My mother then looked down at my raised foot, and a worry was on her face. "You are on crutches. Why are you on crutches?"

"Hi Hazelle" Prim said as she waved to my mother.

"Prim, so nice to see you, but is there any special reason this boy is on crutches?" Prim giggled.

"Would you like to explain, Rory, or me?" she looked at me waiting for the answer.

"You do such a better job, and plus, you are the Doctor," I said giving her a smile, I wasn't sure if she had blushed, or that if it was the light from the sunset on her fair skin…

"He stepped on a piece of glass, but I took care of him. He is as good as new." My mother smiled, Prim could always turn any situation better.

'Well aren't you sweet, Prim" She looked at me raising an eyebrow, looking almost expectant.

"Here, this is for you" Prim smiled and handed her the bread.

"Why thank you, sweetheart, let me just put this on the counter." Mother gave her a quick hug and turned and left inside the dark house.

"Well I should get going, Rory. It was nice to talk to you, and remember I need to see you shortly about that foot of yours," She winked at me and left down the path.

"Wait, Prim dear," my mother was practically screaming from the house. Prim stopped in her tracks and turned to face me and mother.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

She looked at me, and I nodded "I don't want to be a bother, I-"

"Prim, you would never be a bother" I said, mother nodded and motioned for her to come inside.

. "Thank You, It would be my pleasure Hazelle," Prim smiled and walked up to where I was.

"Good, good. I can go get dinner ready now that I have the bread," mother gave Prim a wink and left for the Kitchen.

"So, Rory," Prim gave me a reassuring smile, "What were you going to say?"

Now… now was my chance to tell her, there shouldn't going to be anymore distractions, so I am going to tell her right now. I closed the door, and turned to her.

"Prim, I have to tell you something, it is really important, so you have to listen to every word…okay?" She nodded, ensuring me to go on.

"Prim, I-I," The sound of little feet was distant, and the door opens, yet again.

"Prim!" The voice was loud, but delicate, none other than my sweet 7 year old sister.

"Well, hello there little duck" Prim said with a smile on her face, and walked over and gave Posy a tight squish. "Prim…" Posy motioned for her to kneel down towards her. Prim did as she said, you can't upset a 7 year old.

"Yes, sweetie…" Prim put her ear to Posy's mouth. I could hear the faint sound of whispers but I didn't know what the conversation was about. Prim nodded and got up,

"Well let's just ask me and find out, shall we" Posy nodded and awaited Prims decision.

"Rory, Little Posy here wants to know if we want to play a game with her… doesn't that sound fun?" Prim smiled, and nodded. I couldn't upset Posy. I walked over and picked Posy up.

"Well… do I have much of a choice," I poked Posy in the belly which made her giggle.

"No," She giggled more, I set her down back on the ground.

"So what game did you have in mind, little duck?" Prim asked Posy.

"I want to play house." Posy was an excited little 7 year old, "I will be the baby, you will be the Dad, and Prim will be the mother"

I looked at Prim, who I am pretty sure was blushing, "Posy, I-"

"Okay, Posy," Prim smiled, and picked Posy up and headed inside the house.

So… I am going to play the husband, of the girl I am in love with. This might not be so bad...

* * *

**Sooooo.. enjoy it? i hope so... if you did then REVIEW... IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW ANYWAYS, i want to know how my writting is, and if there is anything to make it better... Is the story going to slow? Fast? Let me know, if you dont mind.**

**SO i am going to Defy Gravity 3 I will update later,  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Always

**A/N: Okay, so this is the longest chapter yet, i think i am pretty happy with it. Thank you to Misleading Potato for helping me come up with the idea and to help me along with this chapter. I truly hope you guys are enjoying my story and i hope you love this chapter... LOTS OF PRORY in this chapter. JUST SAYING. Also sorry for any mistakes... or anything like that, i am a terrible editor. ;)**

**I DONT NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT... THEY ALL BELONG TO MRS. SUZANNE COLLINS.  
**

**Thanks again :)  
**

**xoxox  
**

* * *

Chapter 6- Always.

Prim POV:

"_I will be the baby, you be the dad, and Prim will be the mom." _

I could hardly contain my overjoyed and freighted emotions. I mean, I was going to play the wife, of the not only gorgeous, sweet and funny guy, but also, the guy I was in love with ever since we were young. I mean, I was always scared to admit it to Katniss, I knew how Katniss felt about Gale, even if she didn't know herself. Her and Gale were both broken, lost fathers, having to take over the family at such a tender age. I mean, I yearned for their connection, little did I know that I have that connection. With Rory. I am still scared, I mean ever since the rebellion and that Katniss choose Peeta over Gale, Katniss is still iffy about her feelings. I mean, she loves Peeta, they have an undeniable romance, but I don't think Katniss will ever forget about what she had with Gale.

Whenever she is around Rory, Katniss acts differently, probably because Gale and Rory look exactly the same. They both have the same Seam grey eyes, same dark ruffled hair, the same build. Her and Peeta are happy now, but she will never forget Gale. I just don't want to cause problems by announcing my feelings about Rory, when Katniss is in such a fragile place right now. With the wedding and everything.

"_Posy…I-" Rory had managed to stutter out."_

I couldn't say no to Posy, she was like my little sister, and I loved her dearly. It doesn't matter how awkward this might be, I have to play this game, for her.

"_Okay, Posy" _

She smiled, I picked her up and brought her in the house. I set her down on the old green and blue couch.

"So, little duck" I said as I ruffled her reddish brown hair, "Where do you want to play house?"

"We can play here, is that okay, Prim?" Her green eyes looked up to me.

"Of course" I smiled and looked around, where was Rory… why wouldn't have come inside? I turned to the door to see it closed, and then I remembered.

I ran over the door, opening it quickly, and none other than Rory Hawthorne with his crutches.

"I am so sorry Rory, I forgot that you were on crutches." I grabbed his arm, and helped him inside.

"Thank you, my wife" Rory smiled at me, and gave Posy a wink. I played along, for Posy.

"Your very welcome, my dearest husband." I smiled, I looked at his eyes, and I got caught in the sea of grey. They were beautiful, much like him.

We played house for about a half an hour when Posy, tapped my shoulder.

"Mommy" Posy was a very convincing baby.

"Yes, darling?"

"Can I go to bed now?" The fact that Posy wanted to "go to bed" was puzzling, didn't she want to play in the first place?

"Sure, if you want, darling" I kissed her on the top of her head and she headed for the kitchen.

I sat on the couch next to where Rory was, I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, for agreeing to play a game with Posy, Prim. It was very nice of you."

"It was my pleasure, I loved playing your wife, it was an honor."

"Well, I liked playing your boyfriend- I mean husband…" She laughed at my accidental slip.

"Well you know… I am just that great, right Rory?"

"Oh, absolutely" I nudged Prim in the arm, and we laughed uncontrollably, for several moments… I just wish I could stay here forever, with her.

Rory POV:

" I wish we could live in this moment forever, you know, nothing to worry about, no problems, just me and you. Together." Prim looked like she had tears in her eyes. What had she meant by that?

"Prim, I agree.. I think I am in l-"

"Dinner!" I heard my mom call out from the kitchen. Are you fucking kidding me? Jesus, why can't I get out this simple sentence out to Prim. Prim grabbed my hand and helped me up from the couch; she then took the crutches and gave them to me. We walked to the kitchen, I sat down next to Vick, and Prim sat next to me.

My mother then set a heaping plate of spaghetti and tomato sauce in front of me, and did the same for Prim, and Vick. Posy on the other hand had gotten macaroni and cheese, because she was allergic to tomatoes.

"Thank you Hazelle." Prim said and I quickly followed.

Having years with days without food on the table made us realize how lucky we are now, after the games. We are even lucky now, that we have food, but things have been easier after the rebellion.

When my mother sat down, we starting digging in, I was famished, but I didn't want to look bad in front of Prim, so I took it easy.

"So Posy, what did you do today?" my mother asked. Posy was indeed the day pleaser, even after Gale left, she was the one that brings the family together.

She rambled on about her fun day, it made me laugh and smile, but for the most part, I was daydreaming.

I couldn't stop thinking about Prim, i had tried to tell her three times that I loved her. Each time I got interrupted, maybe it is a sign, that if I tell her it Is going to ruin our friendship.

I snapped out of my daydream to Posy telling mother and Vick about our little game of house.

"I was the baby, Prim was the mother and Rory was the father."

"Oh really?" my mother wasn't shocked, but she looked anxious.

Prim looked at me , which made me blush.

"hmm… what do we have here, is something going on between you two?" Mother pointed to me and Prim.

"Whatever do you mean…?" Prim blushed a crimson red, and I was pretty sure I was the same colour.

``You know, you both love each other… so I just thought-"

"Mother, what are you doing!" I was so embarrassed, how could my mother do that to me, and Prim.

Posy and Vick giggled, and Prim got up to put her plate in the sink.

"I'm sorry to have to leave so soon, but it is getting dark, and Katniss is probably worried sick about me."

"Okay, sweetie, come back soon" Prim hugged Hazelle, gave Vick a high five, and walked over to Posy.

"See yah, little duck" She smiled and gave Posy warm hug. I loved seeing Prim with Posy, their connection; she treated her like they were actual sisters. It made me wonder what it would be like when she had her own children.

Prim walked out the kitchen, and then I realized what was happening… she was leaving.

"Hey, mom… I think I should walk her home, you know it's pretty dark outside, and you never know what kind of scary animals could be outside." I got up from my chair as fast as I could, without even thinking to grab my crutches, I was okay now… I hope.

"Prim!" she was just closing the door to my house when she heard me. I walked out to meet her eyes, I was pretty sure she was still flustered, but I wasn't confronting her.

"I am going to walk you home, okay?"

"Rory, you don't have to do that, my house is just across from yours"

" I know, but I want to protect you. I mean from like the dangerous animals, or the evil glass…"

She giggled and I laughed.

"Okay well, I am smarter than some of us" She looked at me and laughed, I stuck out my tongue out at her, which made her laugh more.

"So… about what your mother said, is it true?"

I looked at her, the heat was returning to my face.

"Um, no it wasn't true… I mean I love you… as a friend. A best friend. Nothing else is present." I laughed nervously, its not like I was lying, I did love her, as a best friend, and more.

I love you too, as a friend too. A best friend. Anymore then it would just be awkward, right?"

"Haha, Right. Absolutely." I tried to hide my disappointment, but I don't think I did a good job. We stopped in front of her door on the step. She pulled on my shirt, it was hard for me not to focus on her flowery scent, it was more intoxicating then the bread.

"Is everything okay, I mean about us, like is there any… feelings you have to get off your chest?"

Great, she was on to me.

"No, why?"

"There is no reason, I was just wondering. Anyways, I should probably go inside."

"Wait.. I-" Pulled her arm towards me, attempting to get her attention. Instead she lost her balance and fell backwards… what was going to do? Let her fall and hurt herself. No! I was going to protect her from any danger.

I caught her in small frame in my arms. Forgetting I had my foot injury, I fell backwards onto the lawn, and Prim fell on top of me.

"Oh My God, Rory are you okay, I mean… It all happened so fast. Am I squishing you? Can you breathe. Here let me get up, so you can get up."

"No." I grabbed her arm, "Don't get up, you aren't hurting me."

"Are you sure, Rory?" She looked worried.

"I have never been more sure of anything else in my life. Don't go. Stay with me."

She smiled, and pressed her soft, sweet lips against mine. They tasted amazing.

"Always."

* * *

**Okay, so did you guys like it? i hope so. A couple things, i am sorry about the "House" scene. I know it was rushed, but i needed to move things along, and i felt things were going to slow. Second, i wanted to mention Prim's thoughts on Katniss and Gale, and how it prevents her, i felt i needed to explain that, it will come in handy in later chapters. So i am sorry if it is a little dry, or repetitive in that part. &&& Lastly, I AM SORRY... I HAD TO USE THE FAMOUS PEENISS QUOTE. I just love it soooooooooooo much, and i wanted to hand it down to Prim and Rory's story. So i am verrrryy sorry if you dont like that i put Suzanne's quote in there. But you can review...:) Maybe give me tips to make my story better... or writing better. Remember this is my first fanfiction... and i am still iffy on the quality. **

**I am sorry for the long note, but i would like to thank my new followers, the new favourites, and reviews on my story. It made my day. Thank you my pretties :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7 The Phone Call

**A/N: Okay so you guys are lucky to be getting this chapter so fast... I decided to get Katniss' POV of Rory and Prim. This is just a very small chapter, but important. Keep that in mind.. okay?**  
**By the way, did you guys like the last chapter? I mean, i thought maybe it went by to fast, with Rory and Prim, but don't worry... lots of drama is about to arrive. WOAH! **

**SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MOCKINGJAY, In this chapter.  
**

**_if you got confused italics means flashback. It has always been flashback in my books. I just wanted to clarify... in case it didn't make_ sense_ to some readers _  
**

**Thank you xooxox  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Phone Call

Katniss POV:

Where the hell was that girl, I needed help with the wedding. Sure, I'm not the type to want a huge wedding; I mean if it were up to me, we would do it the old fashioned way. Before the games, and where food was limited. But Peeta was so ecstatic that I said yes to his proposal, and Prim was so excited to be the Maid of Honor. I mean I am actually happier than I thought I would be; the flowers, dress, food, the location. It's all invigorating. I guess it just makes me feel normal again. To forget, just for one night, all the nightmares, me, Peeta and all the other victors have to face every single night. After several months of getting over the terrible hijacking Peeta underwent before the rebellion. He is pretty much over it now, but every now and again, the nightmares come back. I help him through it though; we help each other through the terrifying nightmares that haunt us as we sleep.

"Katniss…I am home" The faint sound of my little sister echos in the empty house.

"For godsake… Prim, I was worried sick, where have you been?" She had a smiled palastered on her face, why…?

"I'm sorry, Hazelle invited me for dinner, I just couldn't say no to little Posy.. I'm sorry Katniss"

I engulfed her in a hug, "It's fine, I just worry about you, you know that."

"I know..i am sorry Katniss" She hugged me tighter.

"It's okay little duck. I forgive you" I smiled, and she giggled.

Maybe Rory had something to do with it…

"Hey Prim, so… how is Rory?" She blushed as she heard his name, something happened tonight.

Prim POV:

"_Always" I said to him. Everything was moving so fast, I had already kissed him, I guess my emotions were running fast, Maybe I should get up. I got up and grabbed his hand to bring him to his feet. _

"_Thank you, Prim,"_

"_My pleasure, Rory" I smiled, and then his lips crahed into mine yet again, a little more passionate then the first kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft, and tasted like mint. _

_I pulled away; Katniss was probably ripping her hair out wondering where I was.  
_

"_Rory, I have to go, I'm sorry. I will talk to you later, okay?" I left him, and walked into the house, and shut the door._

"Katniss, how do you know if you are in love…?"

"Little duck, I am pretty sure I am not the person to talk to about something as simple as love. I mean I spent years figuring it all out myself, and I am still not sure now."

"Prim, what is this about…? Is this about Rory?"

"I wasn't going to tell you, you know, I thought you would be mad-"

"Prim, I would never be mad at you" she pulled me into another hug, "Peeta knows more about love then me, wait until he gets home, and-"

The phone had rang at that moment. It had to be someone from the other districts- Haymitch, and Peeta never used their phones much, The possibility of it being Effie, was huge. She loved to, not brag, but talk about her new job in the Capitol, and she likes to keep in touch with Katniss and Peeta.

"Hello" Katniss said as she answered the phone. Katniss broke into a smile.

"Oh, my dear lord. Annie Cresta, how are you darling?"

"Wait- you're coming here? With the baby, and your brother in law…? Annie, Jesus, of course it is alright. Okay… so I will see you in a couple days then. Okay? Love you too. Bye"

Katniss could hardly wipe the smile from her face. Her and Annie, grew together more as friends after Finnick died in the Capitol. Annie well, went mad, and Katniss was the only other person who was close Finnick, other than Johanna. But Johanna and Annie weren't close at the time. Katniss was a shoulder for Annie, and District 12 was Annies escape away from the nightmares, and fears that lie in District 4. Her new baby boy, who is now 2, was named after his strong, handsome father, Finnick Odair.

"Annie, is coming here?" I loved Annie. She was the sweetest, kindest person, even though she went through some much with her games. I admire her for that.

"Yes, Her, Finn, and her brother in law, Luke. They are arriving in a couple of days. I have to tell Peeta." Katniss ran out of the house, and headed to the Bakery, which he would be closing, about now. I was excited, I mean I loved Annie dearly, and she would be able to help with the wedding. It would keep Katniss distracted enough, hopefully for me to sort out my feelings for Rory. Hopefully...

* * *

**Thoughts...? What do you think is going to happen between Rory and Prim? **

**Are some of you disappointed with the reaction Katniss gave Prim? I just think Katniss will be happy with whatever Prim does, and her decisions. If they include Gale, or not.  
**

**I KNOW, I KNOW. I WANTED TO KEEP FINNICK ALIVE... i am sorry... but in this story he has a baby brother. MY STORY I CAN DO WHAT I WANT. ;)  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 What is Love?

**A/N: You guys were lucky. I am going away tomorrow, and i just happened to finish this chapter :) Anyways, I was notified that the Authors Note in the last chapter was confusing. I am sorry about that. What i meant was i wanted to keep Finnick alive, but in order for the storyline to work, i needed Annie to mourn him. I know, I know. I ramble, alot. I hope you like this Chapter. This is actually my favourite yet. **

* * *

Chapter 8 What is Love?

Prim POV:

The past few days have been hectic. Katniss, and Peeta have been scrambling to get stuff done, housework, chores, baking. Annie, Finn, and Annie's brother in law, Luke, are coming this evening, and Katniss is going crazy. I don't understand why she is so worried, but whatever makes her happy.

"Prim, can you please finish the dishes from this morning? I am going out to hunt for tonight, and Peeta's in the bakery. Mom took over your shift in the apothecary today." I could tell Katniss was frantic, and one little thing could set her off. So I agreed.

"Sure thing Katniss, is there anything else you want me to do?" She grabbed her hunting jacket, and boots.

"You know what, if I am not back by 4, can you walk to the train station, and wait for Annie. I doubt she remembers fully how to get here."

"Okay Katniss. "

I finished the dishes. I wonder what Rory was doing right now. I haven't talked to him since the night we kissed. It's not like I didn't want to talk to him, it's just Katniss has been making me do chores, and work the past few days, and I also had to help Mother in the apothecary. I will call him tonight, and see if we can hangout.

I looked at the clock and it was 3:56, and their train was coming at 4:20. With my guess Katniss wasn't going to be back in time for 4 o'clock. So, I grabbed my jacket and boots and headed for the train station. It wasn't that far, it was built beside where the old Justice Building was before the bombing.

I arrived to the train station, and by the time on the Justice Building, it was 4:15, they should be arriving shortly. I wonder if they have changed, I mean I haven't seen Annie and Finn since last year. Finn would be about 2 years old now. I wonder how much he looks like his father…with the green eyes, and bronze hair. He will definitely be a heartbreaker. Also who was this brother in law, Luke?

I didn't know Finnick had a brother to be honest. How old he is? Why would he want to come to district 12? I mean I know it has improved, but it is still the old run down district. For heaven's sake, there is still ash and debris from the bombing before the Quarter Quell.

I could hear the bells from the train signaling that it is about to stop. The capitol train arrived at a stop, and the doors opened automatically. Not many were visting District 12, a total of 2 people got off before Annie. They were an older couple. The man, had gotten off first, put his luggage on the ground, and had helped his wife on the steps. She had gotten down from the steps, and kissed him on the lips before leaving. I wish I had a love like theirs, they seemed so happy and full of lust.

Annie and toddler Finn came off the train.

"Annie!" I waved to her. Her eyes softened, and she broke into a grin.

"Prim, dear. How are you, sweetie" She gave me a warming hug and picked up Finn.

"I am great, thank you Annie. Hows little Finn here?" I poked him and he giggled.

"Finn, you remember Prim, right?" Annie put him down, and he ran into me, giving me a monster of a hug. It was like the one Posy gives me.

"I better go help Luke with the luggage, are you okay with him, Prim?" She pointed to Finn, with his arms still woven tightly around me.

"Of course Annie, you go help" I gave her a smile and she walked back on the train.

"So how old are you are now, Finn" He looked up at me. Yep… definitely his father's eyes, He held up 2 with his fingers.

I acted shocked. "Oh my, Finn… two whole years old, wow! You are almost as old as me." I ruffled his hair and stood up. He giggled again, and hugged my legs. He defiantly was an affectionate one.

"Oh look Finn, Is'nt beautiful" I pointed to the beautiful Mockingjay that flew by the train. He looked in awe… I don't think he knew what it was, he was too young. But that didn't stop him from being amazed.

"Mommy" Finn yelled towards Annie as she, and what looked like a teenager stepped off the train. Finn hugged Annie as she put the luggage down.

"Hi, hunny" She kissed him on the head.

"I almost forgot, Prim this is my brother in law, Luke. Luke, this is Prim, Katniss' sister."

And then I saw it. Him, I mean. He was the teenage version of Finnick. If I didn't know better I would have thought that he was the famous Finnick Odair. Beautiful sea blue-green eyes. Bronze coloured hair. Amazing body structure.

"Hi, Prim. I am Luke Odair." He even had that seductive deep voice his brother had. It took me everything right now not to melt. Prim, it is just a boy, get over yourself.

I took his hand and shook, "Name, my is Prim- I mean Prim is my name, ugg.. My name is Prim."

I am pretty sure my face was crimson red, which was incredibly embarrassing. Get a hold of yourself.

He smirked. "Pretty."

"What?" Wow, that sounded more stupid then it should have been. But what had he meant by Pretty? Was he talking about me?

"Your name… its pretty…"

"Oh, thank you, Luke." I giggled. But I force myself to keep my ground.

I loved Rory, but he never actually mentioned anything about liking me. Maybe he doesn't like me. Maybe it would be good for me to start liking another guy. I mean maybe the reason we still aren't together is a sign that we should still be friends. It might ruin our relationship if we go farther.

"Your welcome, Prim" He smirked, and his green-blue eyes glimmered in the sunset.

Maybe this is what love feels like.

* * *

**Mr. Luke Odair. hmm.. i melt at the thought of another Odair, in the family. AHHH, just like his older bro. Just wait, and see what Rory thinks of him. **

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Reviewwww please. The next one wont be up for the next 3-4 days...  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Butterflies

**A/N: I am going to make this quick. You guys got another chapter! YAY! it is from Lukes POV, i will use his more often, because i kinda love him. Anyways enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Luke POV:

She looked nothing like the girls back home, with her fair skin tone, blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was beautiful. I almost blew my charm with my stupid risky comment.

"_Pretty." Fuck. I had just said she was pretty. Odair boys are not the first to choke. I had to think of something…_

"_What?" _

"_Your name… it's pretty." Good. You still got it Odair. Just like how your older brother would have said it. Sexy and Seductive. _

"So, Prim is there anything fun to do around here?" District twelve. I haven't been here since I was little. I was about 4 or 5. Finn had just won the Hunger Games, and toke me and our parents to all the districts. That was the last time we traveled as a family. My parents despised Finnick after they found out his secrets. Little did they know, he was made by President Snow to become the "Captiol Doll."

I always admired him for doing what's right; protecting his family, and Annie. I mean, even if it hurt us, he was only doing it so he could guard us. I mean he loved us, but his love for Annie was the deepest kind of love you could find. I only wished I had found that. I mean, it wasn't hard for me to find a girl, most of them followed me around like lost puppies, but it was hard for me to find the right girl.

"Not really, most of our district is still repairing from the uprising," She looked down,

"That's okay, we can figure something out. How about me and you, tonight? " I gave her a wink, she was so pure. It made me want to devour her, but by the way she looked we had a huge age gap. That hasn't ever stopped me before, but there is something about this girl, a need for protection, and safety. It was a feeling I had never felt before.

Prim POV:

I wasn't sure, but did he just ask me out? He asked me something to do, tonight? I was supposed to call Rory tonight, but I suppose I can call him another night. I mean he will understand.

"Okay, sounds good." I smiled, and I opened the door to the house. Annie had hurried ahead because of little Finn, so Me and Luke helped with carrying the bags to the house.

Luke POV:

Dinner was great, I have personally never had squirrel in my life. But it surprisingly tasted like chicken. I had never gotten a chance to meet Katniss and Peeta. They were celebrities. Katniss was in fact the one to start the uprising, and was the Mockingjay. There was no way in hell though that I was going to mention any of the games now. Finnick and Annie had said something about hijacking, and the Capitol taking in Peeta for info. I didn't want to mention any of that; I mean personally I would want to forget the games even existed at all, they took many lives, including my brother.

After our meal, Peeta set a plate of beautifully constructed cookies on the table. Each on had a type of flower, that was handcrafted with frosting. They were unbelievable.

"Peeta, you did these?" I was stunned. They were so elegant, and elaborate. It was hard to imagine any human being could do this.

"Yes, every one of them. I use to frost the cakes when I was in school, and when my family owned the bakery. "

I couldn't hide my shock. "Oh my god. They are amazing, Peeta"

He smiled, and replied a sweet "Thank you."

After Dinner, I and Prim were supposed to hang out. There had to be something fun to do in this district. I mean it was no District 4. If it were, I would be swimming right now. But there doesn't seem to be water anywhere, so that plan is out. I was in the Guest house: Me, Annie and Finn was sharing. It was right beside Katniss and Peeta's, so it wasn't a far walk.

"_So I will be by the house around eight? Okay Prim?" I had to go get changed, and showered._

"_Sure, okay Luke." She smiled and shut the door. _

Annie and Finn were staying with Katniss and Peeta, probably to catch up.

Showers here, were very different from the ones at home, but I finally got the hang of it. Well, I mean this is district 12. I hear that it gets cold, so I decided to wear Jeans, a blue t-shirt and a plaid blue button up. I looked best in blue. I ruffled my hair just slightly and it was perfect.

"As always." I muttered to myself. I sprayed a little cologne on, and grabbed my coat, it was spring. So, it was most likely going to be cold tonight. I grabbed my runners and through them on before heading out the door. 8:00. Perfect timing.

I knocked on the door. To my surprise, Prim opened the door. I had to admit, my heart stopped at the sight of her. She looked breathtaking. She was wearing dark blue skinnies, a dark red sweater that hugged her curves perfectly and dark brown knee high boots. Her hair was in loose wavy curls that descended her back.

"Bye, Katniss, Peeta and Annie. We will see you soon." She closed the door and looked up at me.

"Hey," She smiled, it was shy, and innocent.

"Hey, you look amazing." Stop drooling Odair.

"You do to, Luke. So what did you plan for tonight?" Her blue eyes were like saucers. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off them.

I was thinking we just walk around town, you know. You can show me around." I winked at her, and I could see her blush in the faint light from the house.

"Sounds good."

I don't know what it was, but I feel nervous around this girl. She did things to me. My mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and this was only the first day I met her. My stomach was full of knots and butterflies, was this what many of the girls felt like for me? I wonder if this is the kind of love Finnick shared with Annie. If it is… then I am in for one rollercoaster ride.

* * *

**Okay, so i wont be able to update for a while, visiting family. I am sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. But the date will be the next chapter, and Rory, he finds out about the date. In the worst possible way. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. READ AND REVIEW... :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Protection

**A/N: Okay, how are my you darlings... how i have missed thee. Anyways... i am not totally sure if you will like this chapter... again, not much Prory. I know. I know... but i have to say... I love Prim and Luke... i don't know, he seems so, different around her. You know, like Annie and Finnick. Well, there will be probably be a Luke POV in every chapter. I love him, but even so I love Rory. I will stop rambling so you can read the chapter ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Protection

**Prim POV:**

"This is where the old Bakery was." I tell Luke. He is surprisingly seems interested in District twelve. He seems like the kind of person who would be interested in only two things. Sex and Parties. I mean, it can't be hard for him to get a girlfriend. With his tanned skin and perfectly sculpted muscles, He was gorgeous. He knew that. He probably knew that i knew that.

I have been staring at him constantly since I met him. I had to keep my cool though. Boys like Finnick and Luke probably feed off of flustered woman. I wasn't going to fall for him. Even though i wanted to. Badly.

"Wow, it was really bad. I guess the Capitol never wanted us to know that they blew up your district. Probably out of fear of retaliation."

I looked down. Even though i am happy the games are over. I miss my old _"starving" _district. I missed Mayor Undersee, and Peeta's father. Sometimes i just wish things went back to normal.

"It was pretty terrible wasn't it?" I looked away, all of a sudden feeling a pang of hurt across my body. Luke must have sensed something was wrong because he stopped and faced me.

"Do you miss it?" He asked, as if he were reading my mind.

I laughed nervously. "Yes. So much."

I looked up at him, his greenish blue eyes shining in the faded sunset.

"Do you miss him?"

He looked like he was in pain. So much, to the point where i think he cried a little.

"Yes." Luke choked out. I probably shouldn't have mentioned anything about his brother. It was stupid of me.

Without thinking i stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his chest. He didn't pull away. In fact, he deepened the hug by wrapping his long arms around my waist. His warmth and cologne engulfed me. I just wanted to stay there. I wanted to hug him, and comfort him. I wanted to tell him that i was sorry. Nobody deserves to lose a sibling. But i couldn't work up the nerve to talk to him. I was on the verge of crying myself. I only managed to choke out a few words.

"You can confide in me. If you want." He was silent, but his arms were still around my waist.

"Do you want to talk?" The words feel out of my mouth. I was going to far. I was happy though. I wanted Luke to know that i will always be there for him. Then he said one simple word.

"Yes."

**Luke POV:**

_Most of the girls i have dated, are all the same. Beautiful, but Stupid. It doesn't help that my brother is still on of the most well known faces in all of Panem. So most just date me because, well... for one i am gorgeous, and two because they would be known for dating the most popular seventeen year old in all of district four. _

_The problem with those bimbos, they could give a damn about my of them care about me. They only care about getting with me. _

_Prim was different, and when she said that i could confide in her. My heart stopped. The only person i could talk to, was my brother. Nobody bothered to ask how i was feeling, or if i was okay. No one ever asked if i wanted to talk about my problems. _

_To most...? This is would be offensive. But to me? It is comforting. Someone in this world actually cares about me, for once._

_"Yes."_

I hugged her deeper. After a few moments she pulled away, and started to walk motioning me to follow. It wasn't darkness yet, and the sunset was just starting to form. We eventually found a tree to sit under, and we started to talk.

I talked about everything, my brother, parents, the games, and Annie.

"What about you Everdeen? Any secrets?" i looked at her and winked.

"Nope. I am an open book." She replied in a just as smooth tone. This girl was something.

She then told me about her relationship with her her sister, her mother, her fathers death, and about her apothecary business her and her mother owns.

We must have talked for hours, but it didn't feel that way. After we were both done, we just looked at the sunset. It was at it's best. The oranges, pinks, reds, and purples came together, beautifully layered and arranged. It was as if a painter splashed the many colours on a canvas.

"Beautiful. ISn't it?" Prim asked

"Almost as beautiful as you." Yes. That one slipped, and i am pretty sure there was no saving myself this time. I didn't care though. She was Beautiful. She was flawless.

She looked up at me, with those gorgeous blue eyes that made me yearn to swim. She quickly broke the staring.

"You're lying."

"Prim. You really think i would lie to you?" She looked at me again, but instead of doubt, happiness flushed her face.

When we walked home, i never toke my eyes off her. She knew i was staring at her, but it didn't bother me. I wanted her.

We were almost there when i heard teeth chattering.

"Prim, are you cold?" She only had her thin sweater, i wouldn't be surprised if she was frozen. Before she answered i toke off my jacket and attempted to throw it over her shoulders, She looked at me and noticed what i was doing.

"Luke, there is no way in hell that you are giving me your jacket. It is freezing, and face it. You are not use to our climate. We are almost there, i can deal. I have lived here my whole like. Fine. If she wasn't going to let me give her my jacket, i will just have to warm her myself. I put my Jacket back on, while her teeth still chattered.

I wrapped my arm around her neck and pulled her to my chest. She seemed shocked at what i was doing, but didn't pull away.

"Luke. What are you doing?" She asked in her innocent voice. I pulled her closer.

"I am protecting you."

**Rory POV:**

It has been a couple days since i last talked to Prim. The night of the kiss. I had been contemplating going over to the Everdeens myself over the last few days. To be honest i was still frightened at the consequences. I was a man though. I had to confront her sooner or later. Finally tonight, i was going to march over there and tell her i loved her. No matter what. No interruptions. No problems.

I showered and got dressed. It was cold tonight so i decided to wear jeans and a great sweater. I looked in the mirror, my dark brown hair was damp and ruffled. It looked perfect. I grabbed my coat and shoes and walked to the kitchen. My mother was doing the dishes.

"Bye, mom, i am going out for a while." I kissed her cheek and headed for the front door.

"Wait, sweetie. Your going over to Prim's. Aren't you?"

"Yes, why...?" How did she know...?

"You are going to tell her you love her?"

She could always tell what i was feeling. Especially when it came to Prim. She walked over and put her hand against my cheek.

"Don't worry, hunny. She loves you too. She might not know it yet. But she does."

"How-" Where was this coming from. How did she know?

"You can see it in her eyes." She stood on her tippy toes, kissed my cheek and went back to doing the dishes.

I walked over to the door, she loved me? How come i never realized it. I felt like a fucking idiot. I would have told her sooner if i knew.

I opened the door and walked out. The cold overcame me, i should have grabbed a heavier jacket but i wasn't going to stop now. I walked down the pathways, and it stopped me. Well... they stopped me. Primrose Everdeen. The girl with whom i was in love with since i could remember, was wrapped in another man's arms.

It questioned me though. Was it her? It couldn't be. But i say her blond hair in waves, and a smile across her face. It was her.

With some tall, muscular boywho looked older then me, about seventeen maybe? He reminded me of someone, but who? I didn't care who she was with. I was still going to go over there and tell her i loved her.

Something stopped me, though. This time it wasn't my mother or Posy. It was him. I couldn't tell what was happening. But he leaned in.

My knees gave way and i felt warm tears run down my face. I thought she, loved me? Bullshit. I went inside my house and into my room without confronting my mother. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to Prim. Anyone. I wanted to be alone.

For the first time, in years, i cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Okay? Soooooo...? I know, i was at my aunts, and i typed in a rush... There will be major spelling and grammar mistakes. Just a warning... anyways did you enjoy it? I didn't want to make it a typical love triangle. I wanted Prim to be confused. I mean which would you date. I have no finnicking clue for myself. I love Luke and Rory the same.**

**Soo... Katniss may be able to help Prim now, eh? ;) **

**Anyways thank you soo very much for the reviews, followers and favourites. I love you :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise

**A/N: So... i hope you like the chapter, i know you guys are sad, but it wouldn't be the The Hunger Games without crying hysterically right? LOL. **

**Anyways, so guys dont like Luke at all, i presume? Guys he is the brother of Mr. Finnick Odair... you have to like him. ;)  
**

**But if you send me a PM on who you want Prim to end up with...? Okay. because it will be based on your votes. You can start now, but i am not sure how many chapters i have left till the ending.  
**

**Enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11:

**Luke POV: **

"_Thank you for tonight." Prim said as she smiled faintly. _

"_My pleasure. Are you still cold?" I asked, but I know she is. "Don't worry Prim, I won't make you stay out here long, plus I have to get back to Annie, and little Finn." I winked and she giggled. Then we locked eyes, yet again for the millionth time tonight. But this time it was different. I leaned in, and gave her a hug. It was too soon to do anything drastic._

"Thank you, Prim."

She pulled away and looked up at me. "For what?"

"You helped me, and talked with me. You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you." I pulled her back into a warming hug_. _I wanted to kiss her, really bad. It would be moving too fast though, and I don't want to make things awkward.

"Anytime." She said as she pulled away. But it wasn't in her sweet, innocent tone, this time she had sounded seductive, and smooth. It took everything in me not to crash my lips into hers. I wondered what they had tasted like. I licked my lips and brought me back to reality.

"I better go, see you tomorrow morning, Prim" I waved and went down the pathway.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you in the morning" I hated surprises, but loved them at the same time. I just liked to know what was going on.

"What is it?" I asked turning to face her.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it." She said with her seductive voice and winked.

My mouth dropped open. Oh my god, she really was good act mocking me.

"Bye Luke." She winked and went inside.

I rushed home, went straight to bed and awaited tomorrow, for my surprise.

I awoke to Finn yelling at my door. I was drowsy, and opened the door. Finn ran into my legs and hugged them, taking me back a couple steps.

"Hey there little man, whats up?" I ruffled his hair, and he looked up at me.

"We are going to Prims, are you coming?"

I had just remembered last night. Prim had a surprise for me, and I wanted to know as soon as possible what it was.

"Yes. Finn, I am just going to go take a shower. Tell mommy that I will be over as soon as I can, okay?"

He nodded, and ran down the hall.

I ran to the shower, got dressed, and went out the door. I wore brown shorts, with a green shirt, another colour I looked good in. My hair was still wet, but I didn't care. I wanted to know what that damn surprise was.

I knocked on the Everdeen's, and Prim answered the door. She was wearing a floral dress that went up her knees. Her hair was in loose curls. She is breathtaking again.

"Hey, Luke"

"Hey, ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, but let me just get something, okay?"

I stood at the door until she came back with a

"Bye guys, me and Luke are going out." She closed the door and looked up at me.

"Hey, again." She looked so pure, I loved that about her.

"Hey, you look amazing."

She hid her face, "Thank you."

"So, Everdeen, where are we going? Hm? What's my surprise?" I nudged her in the side, which made her giggle.

"Follow me, and you will figure it out," She looked over to me, and winked.

She walked beside me, and I was following her every move. We eventually got to woods area. I had never been use to this climate, I liked it, but I miss my ocean, the amazing smell of sea water. I miss swimming.

"Prim, are we almost there?"we are going out farther and farther into the woods I had no idea where we were.

"Almost, Luke."

We walked for about 5 minutes, and then Prim stopped me.

"Stay here, okay?" I nodded. She walked towards some trees and disappeared. She better be coming back, I had no idea how to get back to the village, i would be screwed.

After a few moments, I heard her soft voice come from the trees.

"Luke, you can come through the trees. I did as she said, following her voice. I finally stumbled out of the forestry, to find what I have been yearning for.

It was clear, and beautiful, nothing like what we had a home. It smelled earthy, and natural. I liked it.

"Prim-"

'I figured you missed home, this is the only source of water around here."

"But, how did you find it?"

"My sister, and father used to come here on the days they would hunt. It was their spot. I have only been once or twice."

"You brought me out here, because of me?" She did this for me, all this walking, and locating. I mean, she told me something about not liking the forest that much, she couldn't navigate herself around. I didn't blame her. It all looked the same to me.

"Sure." She smiled and sat on a rock.

I couldn't wait to feel the weightless sensation of the water. I toke off my shirt and shorts, only revealing my boxers. I looked over to Prim, who was staring at me.

"See something you like Everdeen?" She stood up, and crossed her arms.

"No, I was just staring at the snake by your feet." A snake? Shit, if there was one thing I hated, it was snakes. I looked down at my feet and jumped a foot away from where I was was no Fucking snake. She played me.

"Well played Everdeen."

I turned and jumped into the water. A rush of cold went down my spine. It wasn't as warm as my oceans, but it will work for the time being.

"Well, what are you waiting for, come in." I smiled and I saw her hide her face.

"Luke, I can't um, actually swim." Really? She can't swim? I got out of the water, and stood next to her tiny body.

"Well, i will teach you then." I smiled, and awaited her decision. She walked over to the rock she was sitting at and set her bag down. She then toke of her dress and revealed a flowery bikini. She was perfect, I was pretty sure I was drooling.

"See something you like Odair?" She winked, as she mocked me, and I just pushed her playfully.

"Whatever, Everdeen. Time for you to learn to swim. "

**Prim POV: **

"Luke I can't, I don't do well with water. I like the ground."

"How do you know, have you ever tried to swim?"

He got me there. I have never swam in my life, I never had the practice like Katniss did with Father.

"But it looks deep…" I looked down into the clear water, almost losing my balance and falling in. When Luke grabbed my arm to support me, he pulled me gently away from the edge and closer to him.

"You know if you knew how to swim-" He winked.

"Shut up and teach me then, Odair" I nudged his arm and awaited his instructions. There was no way in hell I was going to fall again.

**Rory POV:**

When I woke up I had a huge headache, probably from the crying last night. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want To talk to my mother, about how Prim did not love me. I didn't want to her from Vick how I was my fault, because I had never told her my feelings.

A knock came from the door, "Who is it?"

I didn't want to talk to anybody, I knew it was my fault, I knew I should have told her. But something was telling me not to. That voice in my head was saying "No. Don't do it Rory. You will get hurt." I had listened to it.

"Posy." Posy, well, she didn't have anything to do with it, She didn't know what love is, so I will talk to her. I got up from bed, in my sleep pants and t-shirt and opened the door. I see Posy, and once she sees me, she hugs my legs. I pick her up, throw her on the bed playfully and shut the door.

She sits back up from giggling and looks at me. "Rory, what happened last night between you and Prim?" Dammit. Really? My Seven year old sister even knew about me and Prim?

"Nothing… why do you ask?" I tried to hide every inch of anger I had, so i wouldn't hurt Posy.

"You seemed sad last night." Her delicate eyes, and soft tone. She reminded me a lot of Prim right now. So, I told my seven year old sister about my love life. I actually felt better after the fact.

"Yow, she probably still loves you, she just doesn't know how you feel. How is she supposed to wait when she doesn't know that you feel the same?

She was right. Posy was right. I had to talk to Prim, but when? I then looked down to my left foot.

_"Mr. Hawthorne, I would like to see you in my office in a couple days, to see how your injury is healing. " I said in my most serious, mature voice._

I was going to have to see her eventually, about my foot. I would tell her then.

"Thank you Posy." I smiled and ran out of my room to use the phone to "make an appointment with my doctor. "

* * *

**Still like Rory, or are you on the Luke side (not team.) Send me a PM, as i said up there, i want to know what are your thoughts...?**

**Did you enjoy the Chapter, probably not for those Rory fans... I am sorry... but next chapter. IS DEFIANTLY GOING TO BE A PRORY CHAPTER. I PROMISE.  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Headache

**A/N: I toned down the swearing... Sorry about that. Anyways i want to say thank you for the PM's i am getting. You guys read my story. Thank you to all the reviews, followers, and favourites :) You guys mean the world to me. **

* * *

Chapter 12:

**Prim POV: **

I had never swam before, and I have no idea why I never wanted to. It was an amazing feeling. You feel so weightless and free. Of course Luke had held on to me at all times, and the water was only up to my neck in height. Still, now I knew why Katniss loved coming here all these years with my father.

Depending at where the sun is at it was about 6ish, So everybody was probably just finished dinner. I opened the door and saw Katniss, Peeta and Annie all sitting in the living room talking.

"So, where have you two been?" Katniss asked. They must have heard the door close.

"We have been swimming" We walked into the room, Little Finn was asleep in Annie's arms.

"Swimming?" Annie had said. I could tell she yearned for the water as much as Luke did.

"I was planning on taking you guys tomorrow, I guess someone ruined the surprise." Katniss looked at me angrily but then a questioning look came across her face.

"Wait, Prim you can't swim. How-"

"I taught her" I looked at Luke blushing, and the others just laughed.

"Oh he taught you, well you couldn't find a better teacher." Annie winked at me, which made me red.

"Anyways, we are going to eat-"

"The leftovers are on the table, okay Prim?" It still smelled amazing, like Peetas cooking, I prefer his anyways.

"Thanks Katniss." I grabbed two plates from the cupboard and set them on the table. I was just about to take my seat when the phone rang. I ran over to the phone and answered it, hoping Finn wouldn't wake up.

"Hello" I said in a hushed tone.

"Hey Prim." It was Rory. Man have I ever missed the sound of his voice.

"Rory, how are you?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"I am okay. I was wondering if we could set up that follow up, about my injured foot?" I giggled, remembering that night, and wishing we could relive it.

"Sure, How does tomorrow morning sound? 8 o'clock?"

"Sounds amazing, See you then"

I hung up the phone, still with a smile plastered on my face.

I could tell that Luke was staring at me.

"Who was that?" What could I tell him, I mean, me and Rory have been through everything. I couldn't very well tell him that that was the boy I have loved forever. I mean did I still love him? I wasn't sure. It seemed that I had forgotten Rory ever since I met Luke. I had so much to think about, but I was famished, so I was going to focus on food for right now.

"It was my best friend."

**Rory POV: **

It was 7:30. I had already had my shower, and gotten dressed. I walked out of my room to see my mother making breakfast.

"Rory, what would you like for breakfast?" I wasn't hungry at all, I was too nervous to eat.

"I will just have a glass of orange juice." She turned around.

"Rory. There is no way in hell you are leaving here without a breakfast. Remember the days you wished to have a meal?"

She always did this. She was right though, the games have really changed society.

"I know, just hand me a banana." She grabbed the banana and threw it to me. I caught it with both hands, probably bruising it a little, but I didn't care. I was only eating it to make my mother happy.

"Thanks" I said as I peeled the piece of fruit.

"So, are you nervous to talk to Prim?"

I nodded.

"Well hunny. We have went over this. She is your best friend, and when you guys talked on the phone last night did she seem mad at you?" I never realized, but she actually seemed happy.

"No."

"Well… then I think you have nothing to worry about," She stuck her hand out, and I handed her the peel, and got down from the table.

"Bye mom, thank you." I kissed her cheek and opened the door, to the outside world. It was rainy, and cold, I was only dressed in a t-shirt, but I walked over to the Everdeens door anyways. I knocked, and Peeta answered the door.

"Hey there, Rory. I haven't seen you in forever. How've you been?"

"Great." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Well I am sorry to have to leave, but I have to open the bakery. Katniss is in the woods, but Prim, your doctor, is in the can go ahead in."

"Thanks Peeta" I walked inside and shut the door.

"Rory?" It was Prims sweet and soft tone. I had missed her. A lot. Prim then came over to the front door. She was in the same white coat as the other day and her hair was in a braid down her back. She looked beautiful, as always.

"Hey, Prim." She smiled and looked at my foot.

"So, keeping out of trouble I see?" She winked and I followed her to her apothecary.

"Sit down and take off your shoes please." I did as she said, and she sat on a stool in front of my foot.

"So, any problems?"

"No, you did a good job, as always." She blushed.

"Well you know." She smiled and looked at my foot for a few more seconds, we stayed silent. So she could focus on her job. She stood up, and I found my opportunity to talk to her.

"Prim, can we talk?" I stuttered out.

"Sure thing, what's up?" She stood up, so we were at eye level.

"Prim, do you love me?" I was nervous… man I wished I hadn't eaten that banana.

**Prim POV: **

Did I love him? Where did this come from?

"Rory, wha-"

"Because if you do, I mean we did kiss, you kissed me, and then I kissed you. But we never actually talked about it. I feel bad, I was just terrified that you were going to leave me as a friend."

"Rory. I would never leave you. You are my best friend."

"Then I saw you with another guy, so I figuring you were dating someone-"

How the hell did he know that I was with Luke "Wait, you were spying on me…?"

"No.. of course not, i was going to go and talk to you. You were with that other guy," Rory replied nervously.

"Well, you never talked to me, I never talked to you. We are both at fault. I am sorry Rory."

"I am sorry too." He jumped off the seat and hugged me. I loved his hugs, almost more than Luke's. Oh no. Luke.

"So, will you go on a date with me? Like hangout?"

My brain is all screwed up. I don't know what to say. I wanted to, but at the same time I didn't.

"Rory, I can't."

"Oh," He was disappointed, I feel like shit. After his huge speech...I mean I loved him, didn't i? Why didn't I say yes to date him?

"I am sorry, it's just Annie, Finn, and Finnicks brother are in town."

"Finnicks… brother?" Oh shit.

"Luke, he is the guy that you saw me with. He is sweet." Probably not the right thing to say to Rory.

"Wait- you have been going on dates, with him?" I can't really answer, because I don't know what they are.

"Well-"

"So you like him?" He was jumping to conclusions.

"Rory no, we are just friends." I wasn't sure, myself though.

"He is Finnick Odair's brother. He is probably handsome and charming. There is no way, you guys are just friends."

"What the hell does that mean?" I was getting angry. Rory was acting like real ass right now.

"I mean that he is not the right guy for you."

"Who are you to be picking guys out for me… and saying that he isn't even the right guy for me? You are my best friend, you can't tell me who I can, and can't date."

"Prim. He seems like the type to get girls into bed, and then dump them, like Finnick. "

Wow, Judgemental much? "Rory, he is sweet, and kind, he isn't like that. Finnick wasn't like that ether. Rory, we haven't even kissed."

"So you do you like him?" I could tell he was getting stressed, and angry.

"I don't know Rory." I turned around, away from him, and faced the window. All of this was giving me an aching headache.

"Prim, I love you."

* * *

**SOOO? Good? i know, there is no gushy stuff... but Prim has to figure out what to do, Like Katniss. **


	13. Chapter 13 Survive

**A/N: Again i wanted to say thank you for the Amazing reviews. You guys mean the world to me that you are not only reading my fanfiction, but also that you enjoy reading it. I have never considered writting as a career, this is my first book i have wrote, but you guys are so encouraging, and motivating. I might need this stuff when i go into musical theatre ;) This is a small chapter, i know. But i didn't want to go into it too much. Enjoy :) **

**DISCLAIMER: There are alot of quotes from Mockingjay in this chapter, which do not belong to me, but to Suzanne Collins ofcourse. Everything except the idea of this fanfiction belongs to Collins.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Survive

**Katniss POV:**

Today was not a good day to go to the lake in the woods, It was rainy, and cold. I could tell that Annie was disappointed. She really missed home, but home reminded her of Finnick, and that's why she is here in the first place. To cheer Annie, Finn and Luke up, Peeta took them to visit the Bakery. He is going to teach them to bake, and decorate cakes.

I still remember when he first taught me. It was a freaking disaster, but we laugh about it today and he uses that day as a "what not to do" example. I was hoping to go over in a bit, but I was going to wait until Prim was finished cleaning the apothecary.

"Katniss." The voice was soft, and sounded like my sister, but it was different. She was not her cheery, sweet self, it was saddened, and dreary. I turned around to see my sisters arms covering her stomach.

"Prim!" I ran over to her, something was not right. She never showed weakness after the games. She had gotten so used to comforting others, and having to hide her emotions during her job, that it just stuck. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, I could hear the faint sound of her sobs, but I didn't talk. I just embraced her more tightly. I was to be a sister now, not a Councillor.

She pulled away after a few moments.

"Little Duck, whats wrong?" I wiped her eyes, and she looked at me. Her eyes were lighter than usual, probably due to the crying. She sighed, and told me everything.

She told me about Rory, their kiss, Luke, the day at the lake, and today.

"I don't know what to do Katniss." She looked at me with those hopeful eyes, but the truth is, I didn't know what to do. I should though. I went through the same thing she did, the same problem.

She doesn't know what love is and neither did I. I had hoped this would never happen to her. I know what it feels like. Going through life completely lost, tying not to hurt the two people in my life that loved me so dearly, only to have one ripped from my life? That it was my fault they felt that way? Nope. I never wanted her to go through the misery I had to. Luckily enough…

I hugged her again. I was going to help her, for her sake.

"So, you are confused because you don't know who to pick, right?" She nodded.

"Yes. How did you pick Katniss?" She looked up at me with those sad puppy eyes, I wanted to tell her, to help her through everything, but I didn't know how I choose. Then it hit me.

"_Katniss will pick whoever she thinks she can't survive without."_

It was Gales last words in the cellar that night. I remember, it was in Tigris's cellar. I got so mad at him, at them, for saying something so cold. I realize now what they meant.

Love is a passion, something that takes over your life, and in the end, sometimes you find someone you can't live or _"survive" _ without. It was Peeta, all along. The cave in the first Hunger Games, the rooftop before the Quarter Quell, and then Finnicks words run through my brain.

"_After your first Games, I thought the whole romance was an act on your part. We all expected you'd continue that strategy. But it wasn't until Peeta hit the force field and nearly died that I-"Finnick hesitated. I think back to the arena. How I sobbed when Finnick revived Peeta. The quizzical look on Finnick's face. The way he excused my behaviour, blaming it on my pretend pregnancy. _

"_That you what?"_

"_That I knew I misjudged you. That you do love him. I'm not saying in what way. Maybe you don't know yourself. But anyone paying attention could see how much you care about him." _

All along. I have not been able to live without the boy with the bread. I couldn't survive without him. I grabbed her, and looked into her eyes.

"Prim. Pick whoever you can't live without."

It seemed like bad advice at the time. I was angry and both Peeta and Gale, even though that was not a good reason. Those words felt so emotionless at the time, but I see now that they were right. I did pick who I couldn't live without. Eventually Prim will realize who to pick, and that she is the only one who can do so. She will pick the person she can never live without.

I pulled her in for a hug, and we said nothing, we just embraced in each others warmth and comfort.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is a Everlark chapter, there isn't much of chapter was about Prim asking for Katniss's help. But this time, instead of chapters ago, she can relate to Prim, and what she is going through. Don't like Peeniss? I am sorry.**

** Plus, i added alot of quotes from Mockingjay, so most of this chapter isn't my writing, i just put it together. The _italics _is the quotes from Mockingjay. **

**Did you enjoy it? or not? Review or PM me to let me know. I will update soon :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Everything

**Hey my pretties :) I hope your holidays, if you have them, are going great. **

**It is Augusstt.. :) 30 days until my birfday. :) COUNTDOWN STARTS TODAY.  
**

**Anyways i really hope you like this chapter, not a lot of reviews on the last one, did you like it? I hoope you did. ENJOY.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14:

**Peeta POV: **

It had only been a few minutes after Luke, Annie and little Finn left to go back to our house. Katniss never came with Prim, It worried me. Was there something wrong with Prim, or Katniss? Whatever it was I figured it was probably best if I don't bother them. Let them talk it out with each other they needed that.

Finn had so much fun that I can tell… he made his first cake, and decorated it. While he put piles of icing on it, still… he enjoyed himself, and that's really all that mattered. Annie was content in watching her son, and Luke seemed alittle out there, probably missing home. I don't blame him. When me and Katniss went on the victory tour, I missed home dearly, what I would have done to hold a frosting bag.

A knock came on the front door of the bakery. I walked over in my flour covered apron and opened the door. It was Rory.

`Peeta… I need your help." I looked at his grey Seam eyes which reminded me of Katniss, before the games. They were filled with sadness, and despair, like Rory's right now.

"Come in." He walked in, and grabbed a seat at the table, by the counter.

"I am sorry to bother you Peeta, but I need help. I am so lost, and I feel like my whole world might come crashing down on me." Confused? I wasn't. I have been through many of the same feelings, most of them during the last 3 years.

"You can always come to me Rory. What is this about? Prim?"

He sighed and told me everything that had happened with Prim. He was verging on crying when he talked about this morning. This, everything he was talking about is bringing back memories, nightmares, I once had too.

He loves her so much, and she is confused with her feelings.

"Rory. You have to wait…" I hated waiting for her, for Katniss. I hated knowing I could lose her. I had nightmares about her lying hopelessly before me, and there was nothing I could do to save her. Rory is not only in the same situation as me, but Gale aswell.

I was shocked when she picked me over him. I mean, he got to spend so much time with her, and he had this connection with her, one I would have killed for. I don't think I ever hated Gale. Envied him, Yes. But hated? Never.

The hazy flashback in Tigris's cellar comes back to me:

"_No, you won her over. Gave up everything for her. Maybe that's the only way to convince her you love her." He paused, "I should have volunteered to take your place in the first Games. Protected her then."_

Rory's grey eyes were filled with tears, and sadness, he reminded me of me.

"Rory, I know how you feel, I know you love her, so much. You would probably do anything to make her happy, right? Including settling for what makes her happy?" I saw him wince, but he nodded. A love triangle: The one person who you love so much, and who you would do anything for, who might love someone else. Might decide to love another person, the pain…is unbearable. But it doesn't matter how heartbroken you would be. You just want what makes her happy, even if it means having your heart ripped to shreds.

Gales words ran through my mind again. _"Gave up everything for her. Maybe that's the only way to convince her you love her." _

I loved Katniss, even though I wanted to be with her, I saw that she was happy with Gale. I saw that if she picked him over me, she would be happy. If she was happy, then I would be happy.

"Rory, I think the only thing you can do now is to protect her. Give up everything, for her, you know, to show her how much you love her. That with whatever decision she makes, you will be happy for her.

**Prim POV: **

The conversation with Katniss was brutal_, "Prim. Pick whoever you can't live without."_

It felt too soon, I am only 15, I am too young to have to go through this. Two guys. I don't know who to pick. Who I love? Not yet…

The next few days are gone uneventful. Luke, Annie, and Finn visited the Lake with Katniss. Peeta had to catch up on Bakery stuff, and I had things to do in the apothecary. Plus I really didn't feel like going to the lake, I needed some time to think about what was going on, to sort some things out.

I had never mentioned Rory to Luke. But Luke wasn't stupid. He was smarter than that. He knew something was wrong with me. Everyone did. I felt sick, and depressed. After dinner, Luke grabbed my arm, "Prim, will you, walk with me?"

I nodded, "Okay."

**Luke POV: **

I don't know what was wrong. The cheery, sweet girl I had met only a week ago, had disappeared and changed into this saddened woman. We walked down the gravel pathway in complete silence. I was going to say something, it would be best if I told her.

"Prim… I-" she turned around to stare into my eyes, they were distraught and troubled. I felt my heartbeat increase; I wasn't like this with girls. I didn't know that I could feel like this towards another. Or how captivating this feeling is. This feeling is exhilarating.

"Prim, I love you."

Her ears perked up, and she just looked up at me, shocked at my realization. I didn't give her time to say anything. I moved towards her, and pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

**So? Review pleasee. :) **

**andddd Thank you to recent Followers and Favourites. You mean the world to me. :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Caught

**A/N: This is a very small chapter, but i was kinda stuck, on where i was going with this story, and i wouldn't be surprised if you guys got bored within the last few chapters. but you guys are still reviewing, and following... thank you for that :) **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter, we are getting very close to the end... WHO WILL PRIM PICK? :O Only a few chapters yet.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Caught

**Prim POV: **

It surprised me still, I mean, maybe I was clueless to think that a guy like Luke would like me. But Love? That completely caught me off guard, I hadn't even known him for a week, and he was already saying "I Love You?" Then, he kissed me, it was unlike Rory's though. Luke's, were more forceful while Rory's were sweet and soft. I didn't stop Luke though, I didn't pull away. Maybe it was because I am confused,I don't exactly know how I feel about Luke, and Rory?

"Prim?" The voice wasn't Katniss, or Peeta's. I broke the kiss and looked in front of me

"Rory, I-" His sadness showed threw his Grey Seam eyes, and from the fair light I could tell he had tears in his eyes.

"You what Prim? Are you really that confused? That you can't make up your mind?" I looked down, anger built inside me.

"Really Rory? Do you know how it feels…?" He looked away, I didn't want to show either of the guys that I could cry so easily, but right now I really didn't care.

I turned to Luke, who was looking confused, "Luke, can we talk about this later? Do you mind going inside?" He nodded and walked down the pathway towards my house. I walked over to Rory,

"So, what do you love him, now?"

"I don't know Rory, I am so confused right now."

"Well, if your so confused, why don't you just pick him, hm? He is handsome, charming, and not to mention Finnick Odair's brother. He probably saying that stuff just to get you in bed, just like his brother." Even though I had just met Luke, i knew he wasn't like that. It seemed that Rory had still felt that way about him, and Finnick. I knew what happened to Finnick, and Luke. Maybe that's why I had gotten so angry.

"Rory… how could you say that? You didn't know Finnick, and you don't know Luke, Okay? You can't judge them. Finnick did what he did to keep the ones he loved alive. The only reason Luke,Annie, and his parents are still alive is because of him, becoming-" I got stuck on the word.

"Becoming what Prim?" I sighed.

"One of President Snow's Whores. He was turned into a Capitol Doll, and people like you have the decency to talk about Finnick like that? Or Luke? He did it, to keep the ones he loves alive!" He stayed silent, he must have finally realized what he had said was wrong.

"Look Prim, I am sorry okay, just pick Luke, okay? He is in there waiting for you. Waiting to kiss you. If he loves you like I love you, then you are going to have your hands full."

That was sweet, but somehow, it made me even more angry, I don't know what it was, maybe it was the fact that he was giving up on me.

"Why are you doing that Rory?" He was just about as confused, maybe because i was mad when i shouldn't have beem/

"Doing what-"

"You are telling me what to do, like no matter what I am going to pick Luke. You are forcing him on me. Like it's not my decision. I thought you liked me?" The anger was still building but it felt better getting that out.

"Prim, I don't like you… I love you," He said it again, and it had just the same amount of impact as it did before, he continued,

"You don't get that either… do you? I am trying to do what makes you happy, even if it means you being with him. To be honest… I cant stand you even being near him! It kills me. Do you think this is easy for me? It's not." I could say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"You know what, I think you need to think you obviously need to think about your feelings," For some reason this was the thing that got to me, this was worse than everything that had happened. I turned around, away from him and ran. I ran towards the nearest tree not bothering to look behind me, I sat down and brought my knees up to my chest.

"_Because if you do, I mean we did kiss, you kissed me, and then I kissed you. But we never actually talked about it. I feel bad, I was just terrified that you were going to leave me as a friend."_

"_Rory. I would never leave you. You are my best friend"_

I wasn't mad at him anymore, but i was at myself. I hate myself right now. Why? Because I did the one thing I wouldn't do. I left my best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Soo? I know it was short... but if you are lucky you may get the chapter by tomorrow afternoon, **

**Review pleasee :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Anytime

**A/N: Thank you for recent reviews, TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS YOU GUYS ALL GET COOKIES. Because i love you. **

**But below, because these particular people should be thanked personally, and since i can't PM them, i decided to right to them personally. If you are not one of these people, don't be sad. I love you all, and i don't have time to do everyone's. But in my next fanfiction, i will say thank you to every review said. Because i think i should. **

**Reviews:  
**

**darkknight718: Thank you so much :) By the way THANK YOU for noticing... about "Prim leaving Rory." I was wondering who would mention that :) I am glad you are enjoying my story! Watch out for my next fanfiction... i am hoping for a cliche high school. I don't know... i should finish this one before anything ;)  
**

**flea gunnaa: Thank you, for the kind words... I have never considered myself a good writer, but you, (and the others who have said this) have inspired me. I can not express my thanks enough. :)  
**

**NOW: back to the story, I tried to make this chapter longer, but, i suck at writing long chapters. So if it seems repetitive or boring, bare with me. We are getting to the end soon.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Anytime

**Prim POV:**

I wasn't sure how long I was out here for, The sun had gone down, and I was in complete darkness. I hated the darkness; it made me feel so alone, but right now… I want to feel alone. At least for a little while, I mean Katniss would probably freak if I didn't go home soon, she might send out the whole district as a search party.

"_Oh My God, Rory are you okay, I mean… It all happened so fast, am I squishing you, can you breathe. Here let me get up." _

"_No,"Don't, you aren't hurting me." _

"_Are you sure, Rory?"  
_

"_I have never been more sure of anything else in my life. Don't go. Stay with me." _

"_Always." _

"Prim!" It was a loud, booming voice that called out. It wasn't Katniss, or Peeta.

"Prim!" It was closer now. I could hear the deep manly voice and could tell that it was none other than Luke. Even in the worst of times, he voice still managed to sound sexy.

"Prim!" He tall muscular figure showed in the faint light of the moon. He must have saw me, because he then started to run towards where I was sitting.

"Prim, where the hell have you been? Katniss is going crazy! You're lucky she didn't call President Paylor." He snickered as he made fun of my sister's protective ways. I probably would have laughed, but I felt to depressed to even speak. Luke looked at me, with a worried look. He somehow knew my condition, and figured I wasn't going to talk. He sat down under the tree, lifted his arm, and put it around my shoulder. But it wasn't show affection; somehow it was his way of telling me that I can confide in him. That if I ever need a shoulder to lean on, he would be there for me. I respected him for that. I laid my head on his shoulder, and sighed. His cologne was noticeable, but not overpowering, Just the right amount.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like this, in total silence. I could hear the sound of his heart beating and could feel the slight rise and fall of his chest. I was bordering on falling asleep, when his deep voice brought me to reality.

"He loves you, you know?" I was groggy, from attempting to fall asleep, so it sounded muddled. He must have sensed my confusion.

"That boy, he loves you… a lot." Rory. He was talking about Rory. But how on earth does he know?

"The way he looks at you, like you are the only one in this world he will ever love. I know because that's how Finn looked at Annie." I could hear, when he said his brother's name, that he was completely ready to fall apart, but he kept talking.

"He watches after you, looks out for you. Protects you. Do you remember the night after we went swimming? You got a call from, Rory, was it?"

That night was hazy, and it brought back happy memories of swimming with Luke, but it also reminds me of Rory.

"_Rory, he is sweet, and kind, he isn't like that. Finnick wasn't like that ether. Rory, we haven't even kissed."_

"_So you are dating or not?"_

"_I don't know Rory."_

"_Prim, I love you." _

"I heard him. I heard him say it to you." Luke voice was softer than usual, but it didn't hide the fact that he was eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Wait. You heard him? You were listening to our conversation?" My voice was nasally, probably from crying so much. He laughed nervously.

"No, I didn't mean to hear your conversation, I went out to ask you if wanted to do something later that day." I was glad that he never meant to hear my conversation, but how much had he heard?

"How much did you hear?" My voice was shaky, I was tired, and on the verge of crying more.

"I only heard him say that he loves you, I walked away, I figured it wasn't my business to hear your conversation. " I didn't understand, why did Luke say he loved me then? I mean was he trying to make things more difficult for me? Because it worked.

"I don't know why I said I loved you." It's like he was yet again reading my mind. " I had no business saying that in the first place. I mean you were confused, and lost. I think the reason I said it, was because I yearn for what you have with Rory, and what Finn had with Annie. I believed that I had that with you, even after a week. I feel like somehow, I took advantage of our new friendship. I am sorry Prim."

I had a new respect for Luke, He was exactly like how Katniss described Finnick. Luke was sweet, and honest. But at that moment, I realized I do not feel love for Luke. At least, our love is not full of lust, and want. Our love is full of protection, and friendship. I needed Luke, but I needed him to be my friend, not my boyfriend.

I wrapped my arms around his tight chest, yet again smelling his masculine cologne. I muttered two soft words so quietly, that I wasn't even sure he heard them. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He said in his yet again seductive voice, which indicated that he heard me.

"_Prim. Pick whoever you can't live without." _

Katniss' words ran through my head. Between Peeta, and Gale she had trouble trying to pick who she loved more. For me, it's different. I truly don't understand how it never occurred to me before. It was Rory, compared to a guy who I had met not even a week ago. I loved Rory, and i definitely couldn't live without him.

I broke mine and Luke's hug, and I got up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy with the lack of movement.

"Luke, lets go back, Katniss is probably freaking out."

I figure tomorrow is a good day to talk to Rory. If I spend anymore time away from the house without Katniss knowing, she will kill me. She has survived two Hunger Games, so I know she is definitely capable of doing so.

* * *

**SOO.. Prim has finally realized who she loves, and looks as Luke as a friend. Just like how Katniss saw Finnick. I love Luke, and if he is anything like his brother, he is an amazing guy. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i am thinking 2-3 more chapters in this fanfiction?  
**

**Review :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Come Back

**A/N: thanks again for the reviews... I hope you like this chapter. **

**The end is near... ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: Come Back

**Prim POV: **

It was another rainy morning, clouds covered the sky and the air smelled new. I loved the smell of rain, It was so refreshing.

I was going to walk over to Rory's this morning, but Katniss had asked me to do a couple things before I did go over. She was still angry that I never bothered to come home until after dark, without her knowing where I was.

"_Prim. For fucks sakes. Do you know how long we have been searching for you? Jesus Christ, you should be happy that I am not a tribute anymore. I would go all Clove on your ass." She sighed jokingly, as she returned to her normal state and pulled me into yet another warm hug. She pulled away after a few moments and looked into my eyes. _

"_Do that one more time, and I call Paylor." The look in her eyes told me that she wasn't serious, but if I had disappeared once more, without her knowing, I was going to be in deep shit. _

I laughed at the flashback. Katniss is probably one of the most protective people in Panem, but Katniss was never good with her words. She never knows when the right time to say something is. That's Peeta's department.

"Prim, can you come here for a second?" Katniss called from the living room. I walked in to find Katniss and Annie surrounded by several magazines. Wedding Magazines.

"What colour should the bridemaids dresses be Prim?" Annie asked, her eyes looking a darker shade of green than usual. Of course.

"Green, of course. Katniss's favourite colour" Katniss and Annie, both broke out into a smile, obviously liking my idea.

"Perfect idea, Prim. It should be a darker green." Katniss stood up, magazines falling on the floor, and ran over to hug me. "Thank you, Prim." She was clearly crying softly, she was out of character, probably because of the Wedding soon. I shook it off, and broke the hug.

"Katniss I am going over to Rory's okay? I wont be gone long." Katniss smirked.

"Good, because if you are… you know what's going happen." Katniss laughed, but i knew she was serious. I giggled, "Bye, Annie," I said and I went out the door.

The ground was wet, and the sky was cloudy. This weather didn't look like it was going to let up soon. I was just getting to the Hawthorne's door when it started to pour. I knocked and the door opened. It was Hazelle.

"Hey Hazelle, is Rory here?" Her smile quickly changed into a frown, and she looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry Prim. You missed him by only a couple hours." I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"What, where did he go?" I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, for the thousandth time this week. She cleared her throat.

"Prim, how about you come inside, hm?" I nodded and she put her arm around my shoulders.

I followed her into the small kitchen, and sat down.

"Would you like a tea dear?" I was freezing from standing out in the cold rain, not to mention shaking, but, I was pretty sure that it wasn't from being cold. I nodded, and she poured me a pipping hot tea. She set it before me, along with a plate of cookies, They looked to have frosting flowers on them. I couldn't help to notice that they belonged to none other than Peeta.

Peeta always gave cookies to the Hawthornes, despite the whole thing with Gale, I guess it was his was to say I'm sorry. But Peeta had a soft spot for Rory, I think that is also why he keeps delivering free cookies to them. I remember Rory's special love to his cookies. They were his favourite, I guess he was just always fascinated by the designs. How could you not. They were so delicate, and sweet, much like Rory.

"He left." I looked away at the cookies to find Hazelle sitting across from me, in one of the dining room chairs. She must have sat down, while I was staring at those beautiful cookies.

I finally realized what she said, and I couldn't hide my confusion. "He left? Left to where?"

She sighed and told me the whole story. Rory had felt terrible for the things he had said to me, and it just so happened that, that was the night that Gale had called. The first time in months. Rory had pleaded to go to District 2, to work alongside Gale for a while.

"He said he just wanted a job, but I think it was the same reason Gale moved to District 2. He loves you so much, that he thought moving away from you would be the best decision. To let you love another. "

"_Prim, I don't like you… I love you, You don't get that either… do you? I am trying to do what makes you happy, even if it means you being with him. Because to be honest… I can't stand you even being near him! It kills me. Do you think this is easy for me? It's not."_

He moved from his family and friends for me. He left because he thought it would be easier for me to choose who I love. He even told me that, how could I be so damn stupid. I was so caught up in everything, while all he was trying to do was help me.

"Prim, he gave everything up for you. He loves you more than anything in this world." Hazelle grabbed my hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Before she could muster what was going on, I ran over to her.

"I am sorry Hazelle. It is my fault your son is in district 2. He left because of me." I was starting to sob, and I stopped talking so i could catch my breath. "I'm so sorry."

I tight embrace was comforting and warm. I was so incrediably selfish these last few days. Only thinking of myself, I never thought, of Katniss, Peeta, Hazelle, Anne, Luke, or Rory.

I was sad, but I couldn't help to think how miserable Hazelle, Posy, and Vick are. I hugged Hazelle for several moments, embracing her scent of vanilla and spice. Her warmth soothing and her words calming.

"He will come back Prim. Don't worry. If you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be."

* * *

**Is anyone crying? I was while writing this chapter. It was such a hard chapter to write. I am still crying. **

**Anyways guys please review :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Brainless

**A/N: WOW! Thank you for the fabulous reviews, i love you all :) I decided to write another chapter, as soon as i got these amazing reviews, so yes. I am updating very quickly. For all my fans out there... :) **

**OKAY a couple things about this chapter. ONE it is set months after the incident with Hazelle, and it is indeed Katniss, and Peeta's wedding day.  
**

**Another is Katniss and Prim, both may seem to switch characterists in this chapter. Katniss is crying, and Prim doesn't seem to find the right words to say. SO I KNOW THEY ARE OOC... But live alittle... ;) ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Brainless

**Prim POV: **

It has been a couple months since the incident with Hazelle. Luke, Annie and Finn left a couples weeks later then they were suppose to. Staying to help with the wedding preparations. It is early summer, the trees are fully grown, and are beautiful shades of green. Beautifully coloured flowers are arranged everywhere. Gorgeous shades of blue, pink, purple and orange. It was the perfect day for a wedding.

It was the morning of their day. Katniss, Annie, Johanna and me stayed in our house for the night, while Peeta, Luke and Finn stayed in the guest house. Haymitch came down a couple days ago, with none of then his new wife,Effie. They had been staying in the Capitol for a while, during the restoration of District 12. No doubt did he miss it, and us, but he would never admit to that. It was surprising to see him warm up to something other then liquor,let alone the quirkiest person in Panem, but they were actually quite adorable together.

Mom was over at Hazelle`s, getting ready, along with Posy and Vick. Rory… never came back from district 2, along with Gale.

"Prim! Come get your hair done please." It was Annie's sweet voice. I walked past the bedroom to find Katniss getting her makeup up done by none other than Johanna. They grew closer together during and after the rebellion.

"Jesus Christ, Brainless hold still while I finish this eye." I heard as I walked into the bathroom, Annie and I both snickered. She motioned me to come sit in the chair in front of her. I did as she said, and she begin immediately. She used this curling tool, with two barrels that made ringlets. When she was finished I looked in the mirror.

"Oh My Gosh…" Annie nodded approvingly.

"Your beautiful Prim."

"Annie, Prim… can you come here a sec" Johanna's bold voice could be heard from the Hawthornes, and it had a hint of anxiety. We ran to the bedroom, and found Katniss sitting on the bed with her arms covering her stomach. I couldn't help realize something was wrong…

"What's wrong?" Annie asked, realizing aswell that something was not right.

"Why don't we let brainless tell you…?" She looked towards Katniss, who had a questioning look on her face. She was clearly hiding something.

"I'm pregnant…" She stuttered at first and then she laughed,realizing the joy of what she just made me and Annie laugh.

"Your pregnant?" Annie couldn't hide the happiness in her voice. Katniss nodded, which made Annie squeal. I was still in shock…

"Does Peeta know?" I asked, and Katniss shook her head no.

"What the hell are you waiting for woman… Tell him." Johanna sighed and looked over to our shocked faces.

"Whatever, just give me a hug, okay Everdeen?" Johanna's change of heart surprised us. She must have realized that Katniss is in an emotional place in her life right now. She grabbed her and embraced her in a hug. Annie then ran over, to join and I quickly followed, making it a group hug.

"Okay, guys. Get off of her, it will ruin her makeup, and hair, and there is no way in hell that I am redoing that shit, Okay? " Johanna looked as if she was going to cry, but she quickly removed all emotion from her face.

"We need to get someone's dress on." Annie grabbed the dress bag from the closet. Katniss looked excited, but then grabbed my attention.

"Prim, can you go check on mom…? I want to see if they got ready okay."

"Sure thing Kat." I knew that wasn't the reason. The real reason was that she wanted to know what her cake looked banned her from seeing the cake he made for their wedding day, so I guess it was my job to check on things. I wasn't in my dress yet, but short shorts, and a tank top. My hair was in ringlets down my back, and my makeup was very elegantly done. _Thank You Annie,_ I think to myself. I would never have accomplished myself to look so sophisticated, and beautiful.

I walked over to the Hawthornes ready to open the door, when it opened before i could touch the door handle. My mouth practically fell open, and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. It was just like the first time I saw him, only he matured quite a bit in the last few months. His dark brown hair briefly covered the top of his eyes, he grew a couple inches since then, and also gained more muscles. _Probably from the work in two, _I think to myself. He sports a black suit, and a green tie. For some odd reason, it was actually the same colour of my bridesmaid dress, which was questionable. Despite the shock, he looked more handsome then I had ever seen him. It took me all of my strength not to back him up against a wall right now.

"Prim." His voice was deeper too, I thought. But I shook it away, managed to mutter his name.

"Ror-Rory?" I had that frog in my throat, when you know you are about to cry, but you hold it in. The thing was, I wasn't sure if it was happy crying, or sad crying. He closed the door, and walked closer to me, officially breaking all space we had between each other. I took in his scent, he smelt of musk. His cologne made me dizzy, for want, for need. Of him, To feel his lips against mine. I shook away the thought, and looked into his Beautiful grey eyes. They reminded me, of the day when I went to the Hawthornes, to find that he had left for District 2.

"_He left" _Hazelle's words still come back to haunt me. He was moving closer now, towards my lips.

_"I am sorry Hazelle. It is my fault your son is in district 2. He left because of me." _This was too much to muster, I couldn't stand to hurt him was inches away from me when I turned and I ran. I ran back towards home.

"_Rory. I would never leave you. You are my best friend"_

I yet again left him. But this time, it was for his good, not mine.

* * *

**So, i know Katniss never wanted childern, but i wanted her to be happy about something in her life. So yes, she is in fact OOC in this chapter, and you can bet that she will be like this for the rest of the story. **

**Prim is also OOC, she usually stands up for what she believes in. She always knows what to say, but i guess the Everdeen sisters have switched personalities... OH, it is like Freaky Friday :O  
**

**Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**Dont worry it is not the end yet...  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Manners

**A/N: I am sorry i haven't updated in a while, i have been very busy. With friends, and family... my birthday is in 20 days... AH! **

**Anyways... so this chapter is the Wedding. This will include alot of Everlark.. and i know, i know. Most of you are probably just anxious for Prim and Rory to get together already. But Patience... Good things come to those who wait.  
****But to all those who have reviewed Thank You!**

* * *

Chapter 19:

**Prim POV: **

"The Bride and Groom would like to share some vows with each other." Effie stepped back, to give Peeta and Katniss the spotlight. Effie was more than happy when Katniss offered her the job of marrying her two victors. She dressed normal now. Instead of the bright pink wig she sported in the 74th Hunger Games, she has long flowy blond hair, It lands about to her waist. Less colourful makeup is on her face,some Mascara, and a little Eyeliner. Today she wears a dark green dress with a taffeta V-neck, the bottom to the dress goes down to her feet. It is a fairly simple dress, but very elegant. Effie, looks gorgeous, a lot better without all that Capitol couture on

"I promise to always be by your side, and to love you, no matter what. Through nightmares, and the games, you have been my rock, You have helped me survive through the good, and the bad. I will always love you, in sickness and danger. I vow to always help you with the bakery, and to cook and clean. Even though I suck at both. "Katniss's vows were interrupted with the laughing of the guests. It calmed down, and she began again. "I vow to stay with you, Always."

Even though Katniss's vows were touching, and I was crying. I couldn't help but think of Rory.

"_Don't go. Stay with me."_

"_Always." _

He has always loved me. I feel like such an idiot. I ran away from him yet again, the thing I said I would never do. Yet, haven't I done it two times? From where I was standing I could see Rory's handsome features, but his eyes weren't looking at the bride and groom. In fact they were looking at me.

**Rory POV: **

"_Stay with me." _

"_Always." _

That night runs through my mind. We were happy, she kissed me. What ever happened? I mean. We never pushed forward… was it my fault? I mean I guess I was nervous. I was afraid that even after that kiss, she still never felt the way I did towards her.

I looked up at her pure fresh face. She has matured since I saw her only a few months ago. Words cannot express how beautiful she looks tonight. Green always did look amazing on her. Her dress, was shorter, It went to about her knees and fit her perfectly. It was simple, yet beautiful.

She turned her glance away from her sister, and her eyes met mine. Although after everything we have been through, her eyes were neither angry nor sad. Instead, a smiled played through her expression. I smiled and nodded. It was Almost a silent conversation, through our body language.

She smiled, and nodded back. To myself. That was the best thing she could have ever done. It proved to me that she wasn't angry or sad anymore. It was a sign that she forgives me. It shows that things are going to be alright between us.

**Peeta POV:**

It was time. This is the time to show Katniss just how much I love her. It was time to show Katniss how undeniably strong it is. My talent with using words is the only thing now that will show my need for her.

"Katniss. Ever since I saw you, I knew right from the start that I was in love with you. I mean, I didn't much about love concidering…." I paused, and our party snickered at the flashback. "But that never stopped me. I watched you from afar. Until the games. The games brought us together. In some weird, horrific way, The odds were totally in my favour. The odds brought me to you. " Katniss shed a tear, I could feel tears threatening to fall, but I kept my cool. "Katniss. You are not only my rock, you are my boulder. You are the reason I am living today. The nightmares, and attacks I have, would be unbearable without you there to comfort me. Thank you. For staying with me. Always."

Before Effie could come up to finish the service, I crashed my lips into hers. Unable to be away from her for one moment. She pulled away, with tears in her eyes.

" I'm pregnant." She whispered in my ear. I was unable to hide my excitement. I smiled and I caught her stare. Her grey eyes were filled with happiness, and love, but fear was hidden deep.

"Katniss. You don't know how much I love you." I kissed her again, slowly, and more delicate. She pulled away and closed her eyes. She opened them after a moment, and looked up at me. She said that words that I wished I heard when I laid eyes on her.

"I do know, because I love you that much too. I kissed her again, but Effies voice broke our moment.

"Well, well, well. Has my to victors forgotten about Manners?" She smirked and looked at the audience. Katniss looked up towards our guests, and her cheeks blushed a soft pink. She looked so beautiful.

"Katniss, do you take this man to be your husband?" She looked up into my eyes, with much desire. "Yes. I do." She smiled and looked to Effie.

"And Peeta, do you take this woman to be your wife?" I replied, as fast as I could. Again not being able to wait until I could feel her warm sweet lips on mine. "Yes. Effie. I do."

Effie sighed, as she glanced at us.

"Ah, young love. I just love that. Peeta you may now kiss your new wife." Yet again, I crashed my lips against hers, not sparing another moment of being apart.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last chapter. Then this fanfiction will be complete... **


	20. Chapter 20 That Should Be Me

**A/N: So, Alas, i have written the final chapter of my first fanfiction. I just want to thank all of you who read it, you reviewed, helped me with ideas, and supported me. I just hope you all will be there when i write my next fanfiction, which, if you would like to know details... they will be provided after this chapter in the AN below. **

**Thank you my pretties, enjoy my last chapter. I hope you love it :)  
**

**P.S: Okay, i know some of you dont like Justin Bieber. I mean, i am not a huge fan of him myself, but these song lyrics fit the situation perfectly, and i had to use them. So bare with me on this.  
**

**DISCLAMIER: I AM NOT AS PERFECTLY AMAZING AS SUZANNE COLLINS, AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.  
**

**I do not own any of the song lyrics, they belong to the rightful owners.  
**

**Lyrics are in** _**Bold italics. **_

* * *

Chapter 20: That Should be Me

**Prim POV: **

We had just finished the ceremony. Peeta, and Katniss could hardly keep their hands off each other, but they at least kept most of it tasteful. We were now in the reception area, where they were serving many dishes from the Capitol. Considering the two favourite star-crossed lovers were getting married, they pulled some strings to get their favourite foods.

There was several tables; all lined with soups, salads, main dishes and desserts. I had never, saw this much food in my entire life, I mean after Katniss won the games, we plenty of food, for us, and the Hawthorne's. It was mind-blowing how elegant and beautiful tasting the food was. So rich, and creamy; it was hard to control myself from eating everything at that table, but Katniss had mentioned to me, that I had to try a little of everything. I had finally found a favourite though. I don't remember what Katniss had called it, but it was some sort of Chicken dish. Roasted Chicken with an orange sauce that pooled from the centre. It was hard to believe Katniss threw up from eating these foods.

The remains of the dishes were taken away, and all that was left was the beautifully decorated cake that Peeta had made for Katniss. The one she was so eager to see. It was white, with elaborate detailing on the sides. The top was covered with different coloured flowers, Katniss, Rue, and Evening Primrose. I smiled at the cake. Peeta certainly outdid himself, with this one. It was hard to believe Katniss could just kiss him, after she saw it.

After many romantic moments, the tables and chairs were taken away, and what looked like an old Radio remained. Many danced to the music, while others chatted with the remaining victors, Haymitch, Enobaria, Beetee, Annie and Johanna. Many admired the bride and groom In all their glory, as both Katniss and Peeta looked oblivious to what was going on around them.

I keep seeing Rory everywhere I go, and I almost assume he was stalking me. Or maybe it was just a sign that I probably should go talk to him. I felt we were on better terms after the ceremony, but we still haven't tried to contact with each other. I looked over to see him dancing with Posy.

"Oh Great." I sighed out loud. Two of the cutest things are dancing together. I toke another sip of my water, and set the cup down. Would it be rude of me to interrupt them? I stood up, and decided to walk around. I was going to have to face him eventually, the sooner the better.

"He still loves you." His voice was deep, and entrancing.

"_He loves you, you know." _

I turned to see his beautiful green blue eyes staring at me.

"So when are you going to get your cute little ass over there to talk to him?"

Shocked at his word choice, I managed to stutter "I-I"

"Prim-" His eyes, flickered, and he suddenly had a change of heart. The song had changed from an upbeat song, to a slower more soft melody.

"Here. Prim, dance with me?" He set his cup down, and stuck his hand out towards me, hopefully.

"Sure, why not Odair."

**Rory POV: **

The song had just finished, when I saw Luke dancing with Prim. Why would they dance? I have no clue, but i could feel my face was filled with rage, and jealously. I sat across the room, listening to the song, watching Prim and Luke laughing happily.

_**That should be me, holding your hand**_

_**That should be me, this is so sad**_

_**That should be me, that should be me.**_

I sit watching as Luke twirls Prim, making her laugh more. I was angry, sad… every terrible feeling imaginable.

_**That should be me feeling your kiss**_

_**That should be me buying you gifts**_

_**This is so wrong**_

_**I can't go on**_

_**Till' you believe that **_

_**That should be me. **_

I watched, as the love of my life, was being ripped from my grasp, for the second time. This time, though, I wasn't going to let it happen again. I contained my anger, and walked over to the beautiful girl in the green dress. I tapped Luke's shoulder, a little harder then expected. Hey, he was lucky I didn't smash his face in right now. He turned to see my face, and smiled, I mimicked his gesture.

"Mr. Odair, I was wondering if I could cut in?"

He looked at Prim, and looked back towards me.

"Of course." He gave me a knowing smile, and headed off towards Annie. That was easier then expected.

"Hi." I said to her, feeling breathless. She looked up towards me,

"Hi Rory." She nodded, and looked uncomfortable.

"Can we go outside for a minute? Please Prim?"

She looked around nervously, but then replied. "Okay."

**Prim POV: **

I felt those butterflies in my stomach that only came around when I was with one person. Him.

Despite the awkward silence, it was beautiful outside, not a cloud in the sky.

"Prim… You don't know how sorry I am." I looked into his grey Seam eyes. They were filled with so much love.

"Rory, its fine." I replied, feeling sick. I felt like I should say more. He deserves more, but I couldn't manage to say anything else.

"No, it's not fine. It's my fault we ended up this way."

My mouth dropped open. "Rory, none of these is your fault, if anything it's my fault. I am the one who decided seeing Luke was a good idea after we kissed. I mean I just had mixed feelings, I don't know why though I mean I love you with all my heart, and I love kissing you even more. I-" I was interrupted with his sweet lips on mine. It took me a while to comprehend, but I deepened the kiss by running my hands through his hair, and he put his hands on my waist. It was compassionate, beautiful, and full of lust.

He pulled away, and put his forhead against mine.

"Prim, I love you so much it's not even funny."

It wasn't like the first time, instead of it being unexpected, and confusing. I had been waiting for him to say it, even though the thought of our lips being apart for one moment was unbearable.

"_Rory. I would never leave you. You are my best friend."_

I reply with the words I had been waiting to say to for the longest time.

"I love you too." I smile and instead of running away from my best friend, I keep my promise. I will never leave him again.

**Rory POV: **

By the look of the moon, it looked to be 2o'clock in the morning. We were leaned up against a tree, her head on my shoulder, and our hands never letting go. It was getting late, and I could feel my eyelids fall. Her sweet innocent voice brought me back to my senses.

"Stay with me?" She asked. I replied, knowing that this would be my answer for as long as I live.

"Always Prim."

* * *

**So, there you go. My Prory fanfiction is complete... IM FINISHED :) **

**Anyways it is sad, but now i can focus on another fanfiction. My idea is a Peeniss story, but they are in high school? I dont know, i really love High school fanfictions that involve this characters, it makes it even more Real then they are. PM me on what you think about future fanfictions. Thank You and i hope you enjoyed this fanfiction.  
**

**I love you all... REVIEW PLEASE :)  
**


	21. SURPRISE! Heres a cookie

**SURPRISE. PLEASE READ!**

**Did you think that there was going to be a surprise epilogue? Well i am sorry, but if you do either follow me, or my story it would be wise for you to read this, even if it boring as hell.  
**

**This is just an Authors Note on my new and upcoming fanfiction that should be posted soon enough. It deals with Katniss, Peeta, Madge, everybody, on their lives in High School. Now…. The thing is I don't want it to be the cliché, oh hey I'm new, and this crazy, so here's my number, so call me maybe? NO!**

**HAHA sorry I had to do it, but anyways. I wanted Katniss and Peeta (yes it is a Peeniss story) to already know each other and their relationship would blossom from there. I do have a couple tricks up my sleeve, so just watch out okay? ;) As you can tell from this story, it will not be all fun and games. **

**On second note, a couple of you have been requesting me to do a sequel to this story. Something's were going in my head, before I posted the last chapter of this story. Like, hey are these amazing people going to want a sequel, and would a sequel work for this story. My conclusion is…. Yes. I am going to write a sequel. That being said, I want to try my Panem High School fanfiction first. I mean I love Prim and Rory, but at times in that story, I got bored, and I want to try something new. So, I still have to figure out all my ideas, and such. **

**Thank you for the amazing reviews. They all made my day. **

**BUT… I want to be greedy, I know. If I could somehow, get to 70 reviews… BEFORE MY NEXT FANFICTION, and because I have no life, it is already in the process. My 70****th**** Reviewer will in fact be named after the school, or get to choose the name. **

**Is that fair game? I don't know. Anyways this the forever last time I will update this fanfiction… sad isn't it? **

**I love you all, I sincerely hope you follow me, to watch out for future stories. **

**Now all of you get back to your wonderful lives.**

**BTW: HUNGER GAMES DVD COMES OUT IN FOUR DAYS WHERE I LIVE. #fangirling  
**


	22. Alternate Ending

**Important A/N: Okay, so in this chapter, it might get either extremely confusing, or difficult to understand, but I want you to know that this is set before the wedding, when Prim is sitting under the tree crying. So, from the original storyline, it is set after Chapter 15. This will have Prory in it... so i dont care who you ship. Read it, now. PLEASE!  
**

**ALSO PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM THANKS.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22:

**Luke POV: **

"Prim!" I yelled. It had been several hours since I left her alone with that boy. It bothered me to think why she ran away. What had he done, or said to her to make her so dejected. I mean, I have only known her for a limited amount of time, but even I knew that Prim wasn't the type to run from her problems.

"Prim!" I repeated a little bit louder, feeling more anxious at the thought of her crying. I felt sick to my stomach. I feel as though, I was the cause to all of her trouble. After all, I was the one to say I love you, even after Rory did. I mean, I couldn't have confused her more. Then I kissed her. I shook the thought off. Now was not the time for regrets. I had to find her.

"Prim" I said, as I arrived to the tree from the first night I saw her, and sure enough, she was sitting underneath.

_"Beautiful. Isn't it?"_

_"Almost as beautiful as you."_

"_Your lying." _

"_Prim, would I lie to you." _

I smiled, at the thought of that perfect night. It was the first night I actually felt happy, since my brother… died.

Her tear filled eyes caught mine, and without a second more I ran over to her.

"Prim, where the hell have you been? Katniss is going crazy! You're lucky she didn't call President Paylor." I snickered at my joke, but her face remained the same. This wasn't the time. I sat down beside her, and immediately put my arm around her. She accepted, and laid her head on my shoulder.

I was lost at words, not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"_You can confide in me. If you want. Do you want to talk?" _

She was so sweet, and kind. She had listened, and helped me through my rough patch, without any intentions. I want to do the same, I want her to know that if she needs a shoulder to cry on, I will be that shoulder.

I love her now, even more than before, but without a doubt I want her to be happy. Even if it is without me.

"I'm sorry, Prim." I said, she looked at me, alert, but vulnerable, As if she was about to crack at any second. I wiped a golden piece of her hair out of her eyes, and laid my hand on her cheek.

"Why are you sorry?" she replied, never breaking our gaze.

I sighed. "I made things more complicated on you, than it should have been. I heard him say it. I heard him say 'I love you' and yet, I still said it. I made this happen to you. I am so sorry Prim." I could feel warm tears slide down my face, but I kept my composure.

She looked confused, and pulled away, "Wait, you heard our conversation?"

I laughed nervously, somehow I thought she would ask that. "No, I didn't mean to hear your conversation, I went out to ask you if wanted to do something later that day."

"How much of it did you hear?" Her voice was shaky, she sounded exhausted.

"I only heard him say I love you, I walked away. I realized it wasn't my business to hear your conversation. "

She sighed, and set her head on my chest again. It was silent for a couple moments, it was nice.

"Thank you, Luke." I smiled, and replied with the only thing that could come into my head.

"Anytime."

**Prim POV: **

The sun had just started to rise above the horizon when I woke up. The birds were beginning to sing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day. I looked around, feeling slightly confused. I was in my bed?

"_Anytime" _

That was the last thing I remember. Those words coming out of Luke's mouth. I was under the tree; how the hell did I get in my bed from there? I ran down the hall, searching from some answers. I look in the kitchen to find Katniss sitting at the table, reading wedding magazines.

"Kat, how the hell did I get into my bed?" She looked up, and laughed. She was in a better mood than I thought she would be.

"Mr. Odair carried you here, and settled you into bed. He then insured us that you were okay, that you just fell asleep." He carried me? That tree was near the justice building. He must have been exhausted after.

"He carried me?" Katniss nodded, and continued, "Yeah. Peeta offered to help, but he wanted to do it, for some reason." I had heard enough, I had to talk to Luke. I grabbed my shoes, and ran for the door.

"Wait a second, young lady." Katniss sounded tense, and serious. I turned to face her, she didn't look happy.

"Now, you have to stop leaving, and running away. Did you know how long we were searching for you last night? I was seconds away from calling Paylor."

I walked over and hugged her.

"Im sorry Katniss, I won't do it again."

"You better not; I am a victor, you know." She winked at me, and hugged me more tightly. For what feels like a few moments, she then pulls away and sits back at the table.

"I am going over to see Finn, do you want anything?" That wasn't a total lie. I was going to see Finn, but I was more anxious to see Luke.

"Finn, and Annie are at the bakery with Peeta." She peered over the magazine, and smirked, "Luke, on the other hand, would be sleeping about now, he did carry you around all last night." I smiled.

"I-I" I managed to stutter out, Katniss still watching me like a hawk.

"Please, like you were only going to see Luke i said hi!" I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the door handle.

"Bye, Katniss," I said I as I shut the door. I walked across the lawn and knocked on the door of the house the Odair's were staying in. I looked into the window, my hair was messy, and unruly. I had been so set on talking to Luke, I hadn't bothered to have my shower. Great.

I waited, after a few moments, when an exhausted looking Luke opened the door. All he was wearing were sleeping pants. It was just like the day we went swimming, only this time I found it harder to keep my eyes off of him. I had to admit, he was gorgeous, and very distracting. Exactly like his brother.

"Prim!" He said, rubbing the sleep out of his blue-green orbs.

Before he can say anything else, I wrapped my arms around him. He allowed it, and puts his arms around my waist. I look up, into his eyes, which shine in the morning glow. We just stare at each other for a few moments, embracing each other. When he finally breaks the connection and speaks.

"Want to come inside?" I quickly nod and step into the house. It looked similar to ours; only it was less used, and had different coloured walls.

"Come sit in the kitchen, I will make you some breakfast" I nod, again. I was lost of words, I wanted to say so much to him, I wanted to let him know how much I truly care about him, say thank you. To say I love him.

**Luke POV: **

Me and her sit in silence as we eat the breakfast I made. Pancakes, Peeta helped me make them a couple days ago. I truly can't get enough of them. To go on top, is this thick, dark-coloured syrup. I think he called it maple syrup. I remember Finnick talking about how much he loved the stuff, I think he brought some for Annie, as a present one time.

"Thank you, for breakfast Luke." She says with a smile on her face. Her blue eyes light up the entire room.

"Anytime." She looked away, towards the window. I wanted to know what she was thinking. What was going on inside that beautiful mind of hers?

"Prim?" Her blue eyes flashed, and made contact with mine.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking, right now?" She looked down and sighed.

"I am thinking about how much I have missed this. How much I have missed us hanging out."

I nod, as if it is the only thing I can do, and she continues.

"You carried me, last night? All the way from the Tree near the Justice Building? You could have woke me up, instead. It must have been such a burden-"

"No, its fine. You were tired, and I didn't want to wake you. You did, after all have rough night." She nods, and appears to have tears in her eyes. I walk over and her, and kneel down, so I am face to face with her. I put my hand on her soft cheek, feeling electricity as I did so.

"Prim, What's wrong?" She looks up at me, trying to contain her sobs.

"You live in 4, Luke. Plus you are much older than I am. How would we make this work?"

I was speechless, and confused at her remark.

"Prim, what do you mean?"

"Luke. I love you, okay? That's the problem though. I can't love you. I shouldn't love you. You have to leave in a couple weeks, and i already can't stand to see you go." Tears cascade down her delicate pure face, and I am trying to hold back the tears myself. "Why don't we just forget this all happened? Okay?" She gets up quickly from the chair and leaves out the door. I am too stunned to chase after her.

"_Luke, I love you, okay?" _

She loves me, and I love her. I can't let her slip away from me again.

Without another thought, I run out the door, and call out her name, "Prim!"

She stops, but still has her back turned away from me.

"You know, ever since I laid eyes on you, I felt something. I felt something special. It was something I wasn't sure I could feel, ever since my brother died. But when you offered to be a friend, a shoulder to cry on? I fell for you. Hard.

She starts to walk, but I catch her arm. I twist her around so that she is facing me, and I push my lips hungrily against hers. Her lips are sweet, and taste like vanilla.

We stand there kissing, before we realize, that once beautiful day, had turned into a rain storm. But we stand their kissing, until I pull apart, so I can get a look in her eyes.

"Prim, I don't want to forget." Through the rain, I can see her smile. It warms every inch of me, to know that I finally have the girl I love.

"I could never forget. Luke."

I kiss her gently, and put my forehead on hers.

"I love you." I hear her say.

"I love you too."

* * *

(_Months after, Katniss, and Peeta's Wedding Day)_

**Prim POV: **

My blond hair, descends down my back in beautiful curls. I am wearing the bridesmaid dress, Katniss and Annie picked out. It is gorgeous, and intricate, but not as beautiful as Katniss tonight. Peeta couldn't take his eyes off of her during the ceremony. They are so in love.

I walk into the hall, where the capitol styled dinner will be served, and many will start to dance to music. It looks stunning. It is decorated with Rue flowers, and many candle lights surrounded the hall. I sigh, Candles. Rue. These were all dedications to the people Katniss loved, and cared for during the last couple years. Cinna, and Rue.

I look over to the food table, which hasn't been set up yet. Coffee, and an arrangement of teas are being presented, to tide people over until the meal, and the married couple arrive. I walk over to the refreshment table, and pour myself some mint tea. The smell reminds me of old times.

"Want a sugar cube?" The familiar voice gets me excited, I turn to face him, and engulf him in a hug.

"I've missed you." I say, smelling his delightful salt water scent.

"Not as much, as I've missed you.." He laughs.

"Wanna bet Odair?" He laughs and I look into his eyes.

He grabs my hand, and pulls me to the floor, "Let's dance!"

We carry on, and dance to some upbeat music. To be honest, I can't dance to save my life, but neither can Luke. We are laughing and breathing heavily, when a slow melody comes on. A knot ties in my stomach, and I brace myself, I have never danced with anyone before. Not like this. Luke pulls me closer, and I smile. I put my arms around his neck, but something is wrong. His face looks tense, and angry. Someone is behind me, someone that he strongly dislikes.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around.

"Care if I cut in?" His voice grew deeper since I last talked to him, and he looked, gorgeous.

I stood there, embracing his figure.

"No." I hear Luke's tense voice; I think I was just lucky that he didn't punch his face in.

"Prim. I need to talk to you. Please?" I looked into his grey eyes, only there was something missing now. The fire I saw in him, all those years of sharing stories, and sneaking off to the woods together, had burnt out. Now all that was left was patches of smoke.

"Luke I will be right back, okay?" I stood on my toes, and gave him a kiss. I then followed him through the doors that lead to the beautiful starry night.

"I am sorry Prim." He says softly. I could hear how genuine and sincere he was. But i wasn't going to dump Luke. I loved him, even if i still felt something for Rory. I think it would be best to not date. I loved having him be my best friend, and I am afraid that if we date and have a horrible break up? I would lose him forever. More than now.

**Rory POV: **

I ran away from my problems. I ran away from her, and maybe that's the reason we aren't together. Maybe that's the reason that Luke is dancing, hugging and kissing her now. i just wish i was smarter. My brother had warned me about this, while i was in two for the couple weeks after me and Prim had that fight. He had learned from experience. He still regrets leaving twelve...leaving Katniss. But he figures it was the best idea. He knew from the start that Katniss and Peeta had belonged together. He left for his, and Katniss's own good.

"Rory, i know your sorry. I love Luke though. My feelings for you, are just-" I looked down, tears threatening to overcome me.

"Look its fine. I know, you love him and he loves you. "

"I tried to tell you. I went over, but you had already left..."

"I left for your own good. From there on, i knew that we were a lost cause." She looked into my eyes. I missed her, my heart yearned to feel her beautiful blond hair.

She walked over and hugged me. I must have grown. I am at least a couple inches taller than her now.

"Look, I will always love you, Rory. If we are meant to be together, though. Things will work out. But for now, I love Luke more than anything."

I nodded. "Prim, i wont stop loving you. I will never stop loving you." She pulled away and smiled.

"Friends?" Her delicate voice asked.

"Forever." She smiled, and walked past me, stopping to kiss me on the cheek. She walked back into the hall, while i stood there, holding my cheek. It was burning, electricity ran through every part of my body.

"and Always." I say to myself, as i walk to the door that leads me back to the hall. I look into the sky to see the stars twinkling brightly, and for the first time in months, i smile.

* * *

**Confused yet? If you are, please message me, or review! **

** It is important that you read this aswell.  
**

**You should all know that i am writing a sequel for this story. But i had recently decided that i was going to write an alternate chapter with Prim and Luke. Because i love them, and some of you do too. So, i am going to post a poll on my page on who my sequel should be about. Rory and Prim, or Luke and Prim. The most voted option, with be the ship in my sequel. Good Idea? Eh, i need to interact with you guys more.  
**

**P.S: Sorry i haven't been on much, School started a while ago, and i am not sure what to do with Skinny Love, like... i am kinda lost. :O Please Review! And VOTE!  
**


	23. Important

**A reminder:  
**

**Hello, all my beautiful people. How are we doing?**

**Again, I keep updating this story. Sorry for making you guys think that it's going to be another surprise chapter, but sadly…. It's this really boring Author's Note. I encourage you to read this, If you are a fan, or follower of this Prory Fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who has voted, and taken part in my poll.**

**I was still wondering, if you guys were interested in a sequel for this story? I have ideas, for it. But, according the number of votes on the poll, I don't think you will like the sequel as much. Now… again, I am going to say this for the hundredth time, but about the poll…**

**The poll that is on my profile has to do with which ending, YOU LIKE THE BEST. Not the person you like the most, because in the end, they may not even end up together. So, for example… If you pick the original ending, where Prim ends up with Rory, Luke will most likely be in the story anyways.**

**The poll is basically, just a guide with the starting of the sequel. I'm sorry if that was initially confusing.**

**So if you guys want the sequel I would most likely be writing it AFTER my other fanfiction, called Skinny Love, a PeetaxKatniss fanfic, about their school life. It's actually going better than I imagined, and I have gotten more ideas now that I have written it. I have tried, with any luck successfully at making that an unique story, with different twists and surprises. Every fanfiction that I write, you can bet that it will unique.**

**So, if you don't want the sequel, let me know. I mean, if I don't write the sequel I will most likely be writing a Kato (Katniss, Cato fanfiction) Because they are amazing, and adorable.**

**But anyways, sorry about the confusion, and boring you, since I have to do math homework now, I have to cut this short. Lucky for you. But I hope that you keep in touch with me, any ideas or suggestions are completely appreciated, and you will get FULL credit.**

**Thank you my lovelies, and don't hesitate to PM me I love hearing from you guys 3**


	24. POLL RESULTS, PLEASE READ!

_**POLL RESULTS AND NEW FAN FICTIONS, PLEASE READ!  
**_

_**I am sorry for the sudden Author's Note on this story, but I would just like to inform that i started another fanfiction, called Once Upon A December. I know I promised a sequel… and everything. But I might just make an Epilogue, because I guess I just lost ideas for this story. I am sorry guys. I hope you can forgive me. Thank You to everyone who voted on my poll.  
**_

_**The winner, is of course Rory and Prim. So, hopefully soon I will be making an Epilogue on their life. I knew they would win, and i will try not to disappoint you.  
**_

_**But if you are interested in my new fan fiction it is based off of the 1997 cartoon movie, Anastasia. **_

_**Summary: **_

_**I can feel the frigid snow seep into my brown leather boots and my once beautiful gown has been ripped to shreds. I run faster with each step, afraid that he will catch me. The cold air hitting my pink cheeks is almost excruciating, but I figure it's better than getting killed. Numbness overcomes my body, but i urge myself to continue, for my sister. Based on the movie Anastasia.**_

_**Even if you don't like that pairing, all I ask is if you give it a try. Let me know maybe! **_

_**Thanks for everything guys though! I mean, I already know that my writing has changed in the few months I have been on here, and I am very proud. Just, I couldn't have done it without you guys in particular because you urged me to continue writing. I appreciate everything, and I hope to hear from you in the future!**_

_**Love you all! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**POLL RESULTS AND NEW FAN FICTIONS, PLEASE READ!  
**_

_**I am sorry for the sudden Author's Note on this story, but I would just like to inform that i started another fanfiction, called Once Upon A December. I know I promised a sequel… and everything. But I might just make an Epilogue, because I guess I just lost ideas for this story. I am sorry guys. I hope you can forgive me. Thank You to everyone who voted on my poll.  
**_

_**The winner, is of course Rory and Prim. So, hopefully soon I will be making an Epilogue on their life. I knew they would win, and i will try not to disappoint you.  
**_

_**But if you are interested in my new fan fiction it is based off of the 1997 cartoon movie, Anastasia. **_

_**Summary: **_

_**I can feel the frigid snow seep into my brown leather boots and my once beautiful gown has been ripped to shreds. I run faster with each step, afraid that he will catch me. The cold air hitting my pink cheeks is almost excruciating, but I figure it's better than getting killed. Numbness overcomes my body, but i urge myself to continue, for my sister. Based on the movie Anastasia.**_

_**Even if you don't like that pairing, all I ask is if you give it a try. Let me know maybe! **_

_**Thanks for everything guys though! I mean, I already know that my writing has changed in the few months I have been on here, and I am very proud. Just, I couldn't have done it without you guys in particular because you urged me to continue writing. I appreciate everything, and I hope to hear from you in the future!**_

_**Love you all! **_


End file.
